


【源声】圈套（完）

by cherry8424



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 源声 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424
Summary: 变态马 x 抹布云又是变态小马，这次是真的变态，这不是一篇太过轻松的文，其中涉及x瘾，犯罪，xq，所以慎入。
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

————————————————————————————

第一章 初见

崔始源第一次见到金钟云的时候，恰好是他刚烘焙好新进咖啡豆的那个下午，金钟云推门而入，在午后的阳光下朝他走来。手中的手冲咖啡飘散着咖啡香，金钟云轻声提醒了他的萃取时间过长，崔始源这才反应过来，旁边的计时器原来早就停了。

金钟云点了一杯冰拿铁，坐在窗边的位子看书听歌，这一坐就是一个下午。崔始源端上了刚煮好的咖啡，以新品的方式送给金钟云品尝，金钟云欣喜的笑了出来，作为回礼送给他一张酒吧的招待券。

“我会在这里唱歌，欢迎你来。”他的声音很好听，就好像崔始源刚烘焙好的咖啡豆一样，醇厚迷人，还夹杂着一丝巧克力的香甜。崔始源接过招待券道了谢，便不再打扰。他回到吧台继续调试他的咖啡，不时的看向金钟云的方向。金钟云离开的时候和他打了声招呼，崔始源也只是平淡的道了别，他看着金钟云的背影，手指不断摩挲着招待券。深邃的眼神越发深沉，他拿出手机在社交网站上搜索了招待券上那家酒吧的名字，从评论来看，金钟云在那里似乎小有名气。

崔始源将所有提及金钟云的评论都浏览了一遍。并将仅有的几张带有金钟云的照片都一一存了下来。

咖啡店关门的时候已是深夜，若是平常，崔始源一般会去便利店买些面包速食作为明天的早餐，他很少会流连夜场，他不喜欢太嘈杂的地方，但拿出金钟云留给他的招待券在手里摩挲了片刻，最终拦下了一辆出租，朝着招待券上的地点去了。

深夜的酒吧正是热闹的时候，酒吧入口处贴着金钟云的海报，看得出他在这里具有一定的人气。海报上的人和下午见到的样子完全不同。下午见他时他穿着一件灰色的棉质衬衫和牛仔裤，手里抱着一个写着书店名字的纸袋，脸上架着一副普通的黑框眼镜，干净的脸上没有半点修饰，和海报上那个满身金属饰品，目光灼灼的男人完全不同。

崔始源刚进酒吧就被剧烈的金属音乐吵得皱紧了眉，他在吧台点了一杯特基拉，就一直打量着周围，试图寻找金钟云的身影，但是看来还没有到金钟云的出场时间，他有些失望，只好默默的喝着酒，期间不少男女前来搭讪也都被他一一拒绝了。

一杯酒下肚，崔始源已经起了离开的想法，就在他结完账起身的瞬间，一阵吉他solo声吸引了他的注意力，他随着人群走到舞台前，就看见金钟云抱着吉他站在聚光灯下，白天里的黑发现在已经变成了银白，普通的棉质衬衫换成了黑色网状的贴身背心，背心外面套着一件长满了铆钉的红色夹克，他张扬骄傲的歌唱，原本就细长的眼睛，在眼线的勾勒下变得更加妩媚，一个抬眼便是无限风情。

人们随着他的歌声摇摆，看得出他自己也很享受这种簇拥，崔始源目不转睛的看着金钟云，痴迷的眼神，仿佛不是在欣赏一场演出，而是被下了什么蛊咒。他又回到吧台点了一杯酒，调酒师看他着迷的样子，不禁笑出声，“第一次来吧？”

“你怎么知道的？”

“看你这个表情就知道了。”

“是吗？”

“好看吧？”

崔始源没有回答，只是端起了酒杯继续看着台上的金钟云。

“他叫艺声，不过应该是假名吧，他是我们这最受欢迎的驻场。来这的男男女女没有几个不迷他的。”

“男的？”

“嚯？装纯啊？越是有钱的男人越好这一口，女人他们都玩腻了。”

“你的意思是？他是MB？”

“那倒不是，我们这可是正经酒吧。不过……他也差不多吧，但是他不收钱，全凭自己喜好，看你长得不错，一会儿胆子大一点上前搭个话，没准儿哥们你今晚就成了。”

“你呢？你不喜欢他？”

“我？他长得确实对我胃口，但可惜我对胸脯没有二两肉的实在提不起枪。”

崔始源低头笑了笑没再搭话，他打量着聚光灯下握着麦克风的人，颓废又放纵的歌词从他鲜红的口中释放出来，伴随着酒精渗进崔始源的体内，“艺声，好奇怪的名字。”崔始源小心的嘀咕着，杯中的酒再次空了，台上的人演出完毕，在一阵掌声中下了舞台，几个男女端着酒杯簇拥上去，金钟云看都没看一眼朝着崔始源直直走来。

夜场狩猎大多有自己的规矩，人们看见金钟云有了目标，也就识趣的散了。金钟云坐在崔始源身旁点了一杯和他一样的酒，单手托腮撑在吧台上，笑脸盈盈的看着他。

“没想到你这么块就来了？认识一下？”

“我叫崔始源，开咖啡店的。”

“真名字？”

“嗯，我只有这一个名字。”

酒刚好被端了上来，金钟云拿过酒嘬了一口，龙舌兰酒特有的火辣味道不由得让他皱了下眉。

“你看起来不像是会喝带果香味的酒的人。”

“你呢？”

“什么？”

“名字。”崔始源没有就着酒的话题接下去，反倒问起了金钟云的名字，这倒是让金钟云觉得有趣，这里的人没有不知道他的名字的。

“艺声，你应该知道啊。”

崔始源摇了摇头，神色认真，“不对，那不是你的名字。”

金钟云是个聪明人，他自然知道崔始源问的是自己的真名，他倒也不避讳告诉别人自己的真实姓名，只是夜场里人们很少会用真名，他习惯了‘艺声’这个称呼，突然有人想要知道自己的真名，反倒有些不适应。

不过，崔始源的认真倒是引起了他的兴趣，他从来没遇见过有人会这么认真的看着他。

“我可以告诉你啊，你亲我一下，或者我亲你一下？”

金钟云挪动了椅子靠近了崔始源，手放在崔始源的腿上，有意无意的在大腿内侧抚摸。崔始源瞳孔闪过一丝慌乱，但很快就恢复到了常态，他的手附在金钟云作乱的手上，脸上的表情始终没有太大的波动，语气始终冷静克制，“亲哪里？”

这个问题倒是问住了金钟云，他只是一时兴起想要逗弄一下崔始源，当然也不排除对方这张脸实在是长在了自己的审美线上，如果有机会的话，他还是很想亲手解开崔始源这紧扣的黑色衬衫的。

不过，这还是第一次有人如此认真的问自己要亲哪里的话题，而且语气平常的就好像在问今晚吃什么一样，这让金钟云不禁笑了出来。

他笑的花枝乱颤，笑眯眯的眼睛，在崔始源眼里就好像自己小时候养的一只猫咪一般，周围嘈杂的环境在这一刻宛若失了声，他的世界里当下只有眼前这个笑颜。

“金钟云，我叫金钟云。”金钟云的话将崔始源拉回了现实，他在心里默念了一遍这三个字，继而诚恳的说道，“是个好名字。”

金钟云听到他的话又笑了出来，他从没遇见过崔始源这样的人，一板一眼，认真的可爱。

“那谢谢，崔始源这个名字也不错。”

“嗯，谢谢。”

金钟云笑着摇了摇头，又喝了一口杯中的酒，便起身离开了，走之前他摸了摸崔始源的脸，低声的说了句“可惜了，这酒不太适合我。”

崔始源还一脸的不解，就听到调酒师调笑的语气，“哥们你出局也太快了，可惜了。”

崔始源还没来得及回话，就看见刚才摸过自己的手，此刻正勾在另一个男人的肩膀上。那男人不知说了什么，逗得金钟云笑的前仰后合，崔始源的视线紧紧的盯着金钟云，手中的衣角不知不觉地满是褶皱。

“怪不得你这么快出局了你运气不行啊，人家老相好来了。”

“老相好？男朋友？”

“那倒不是，那是常客，他们认识挺久了，早就勾搭上了。不过平时也各玩各的，也就是皮肉关系吧。”

崔始源看着不远处举止亲密的两个人，金钟云坐在男人的腿上，搂着对方的脖子，小声在对方耳边说着什么，没过多久两个人就准备离开了。崔始源见状，也结了账悄悄地跟了出去。两个人先后上了一辆红色跑车，崔始源连忙拦下一辆出租跟上了跑车，车子穿过酒吧街一路行驶，最终停在了一栋老式公寓楼下，崔始源也跟着在不远处下了车。

黑夜里，他躲在不远处看着从车上走下的两个人，看着男人一把将金钟云拉进了怀里，两人急不可耐的接起吻上了楼，没过多久，一间屋子的灯光就亮了起来，崔始源站在窗下，看着窗后的两个缠绵的身影，屋内的灯光洒在漆黑的马路上，崔始源伸出手抓住一缕灯光，面无表情的盯着那扇明亮的窗。

老式公寓的窗玻璃大多都不是防窥玻璃，所以只要有意，便可以清楚的看到窗户那头人的举动，崔始源看见一个身影俯在窗前，另一个人就站在那人的身后，暧昧的姿势和规律的起伏，任谁都能猜到此刻对方在做些什么，崔始源的呼吸逐渐加重，他将手伸进了裤子里，视线紧盯着窗影，手慢慢的运动着，几乎是同时，崔始源的手和窗里的人一起停下了动作。

粘稠的不适感瞬间传来，崔始源整理了下衣服，看着不远处的跑车，拍下了车牌号码，然后便离开了。

回到家后，他洗漱换了身衣服，煮了一杯咖啡，坐在书桌前。优越的鼻梁上架着一个金属边的眼睛，看起来十分斯文，他打开了电脑，新建了一个文档，然后输入了“金钟云”三个字。

黑夜浓厚，咖啡香气飘散在屋里，崔始源站在窗前，电脑上的文档已经被图片和文字填满，他看着外面皎洁的月光，眼底的兴奋汹涌澎湃。

——TBC


	2. 第二章  钓鱼

金钟云第二天又出现在了崔始源的咖啡店，依然如上次一般简单干净的衣着，头发的发色也恢复到了黑色，崔始源看见他的时候，愣了片刻。金钟云歪头笑了笑，点好单便又找了个靠窗的位置坐下了，依旧戴着耳机看着书，仿佛昨晚那个和崔始源调情的人，只是一只路边的小野猫罢了。

不过这样的金钟云反倒让崔始源更加得感兴趣，他固执的认为这个时候的金钟云才是真正的金钟云，而不是那个艺声。

他做好咖啡准备给金钟云送过去，走了两步又回到柜台挑了一块点心，这才一同拿了过去。

金钟云看到点心，摘下了耳机，抬头看着崔始源，“我不喜欢甜食。”

“好，对不起，打扰你了。”

“不过我今天想吃。”

金钟云接过点心，尝了一口，巧克力奶油粘在了嘴角，金钟云习惯性的用舌尖舔干净了嘴角的食物残渣，崔始源看着他红润的舌尖轻挑在嘴角，不禁暗暗吞了一口口水。

“你的头发？”

“染回来了啊，不好看啊？”

“没有，很好看。”

“那哪一个比较好看呢？”

“都好看，眼前的你最好看。”

“原来你也会说这种话啊，谢谢你的点心。”

崔始源见金钟云没有继续攀谈的意思，便离开了。和晚上的他不同，白天的金钟云更加的有距离感，让人无法靠近。

咖啡店里的客人不算太多，这让崔始源有了闲暇时间买些需要的物品，以及不时的瞥向金钟云。新买的咖啡豆刚刚调制好粉的粗细，他想着给金钟云端去一杯，刚走到金钟云面前，对方的手机就响了起来，金钟云接通电话，没说几句就挂断了，紧接着便结账离开，崔始源微笑地看着他离开，脑海里记下了刚才手机来电显示的名字——“金希澈”。

网络时代的好处就是人们可以只通过姓名就在sns上找到一个人，或许是运气太好，崔始源轻而易举的就找到了金希澈的sns，并且在对方的主页上看到了昨晚那一辆红色跑车。

漂亮美艳的多金男人自然拥有着不少的簇拥者，金希澈作为一家游戏公司的老板，由于家境优越，平日里对工作也不是太过于热衷，更多的是跟圈内各位小姐少爷们喝酒谈天，美其名曰是为了公司的品牌宣传，实际上只不过是吃喝玩乐，这样的行为让他的合伙人都颇有微词。

崔始源翻了金希澈最近的动态，发现他最近沉迷乐高，而其中对一款十分难买的限量款，更是垂涎已久。崔始源自然不会有这款乐高，但是他花了一下午的时间在各大购物网站上收集了许多该款乐高的买家晒图，并他们整理好做成了一副在同一个环境下的照片，然后将这些照片发在了一个国内最大的乐高玩家分享网站，鱼饵放下了，就等着鱼慢慢的游过来了。

晚上打烊后，崔始源又去了那家酒吧，不过金钟云并不是每晚都有演出，见金钟云不在，他也就没了兴致，便准备离开了。

出了酒吧街，深夜的街道便安静了许多，崔始源一个人漫无目的的走着，不知不觉竟然走到了金钟云的楼下，不远处停着一辆红色跑车，崔始源看到车不由得皱紧了眉，他刚要靠近，就看到从楼里出来了两个人。

他忙躲在了一旁，远远的看着金希澈和金钟云在争吵，虽然听不清他们在说什么，但是金希澈的表情却十分的不耐烦，金钟云拉着他不让他离开，反倒被人重重的推到了一旁，然后便上了车扬长而去。

崔始源看着金钟云起了身，手上仿佛受了伤，他有些恼怒的踢了一脚路边的石子，似乎要从口袋里掏出什么，但是最后却什么也没翻出来。

金钟云看起来有些烦躁，他没有上楼回家，翻到朝着街尾走去，崔始源默默的在后面跟着他，看着他走进了一家便利店。他见金钟云在店里买了听啤酒，坐在店外的椅子上喝了起来，于是整理了下衣服，佯装无事的走了过去。

“好巧啊。”

崔始源装作巧合的和金钟云说了话，但是金钟云只是看了他一眼，没有再说什么。

“我能坐下吗？”

“这又不是我开的，随你。”金钟云冷漠的语气，和之前的每一次见面又是完全不同，这样的新鲜感让崔始源体内的血液仿佛都沸腾了起来，他进店里又买了几听啤酒，然后才坐了下来。

“你住在这附近？”

“不是，我只是路过。”

“路过？你店里离这有点远吧。”

“我刚从你的酒吧出来，你今天没有演出。”

“嗯，我也不是每天都有演出的。”

“哦。”

金钟云突然笑了出来，崔始源不解的看着他。

“你真奇怪。”

“我？哪里奇怪？”

“你不是喜欢我吗？想和我做吗？”

崔始源沉默了片刻，摇了摇头，“喜欢你，但是还不想和你做。”

金钟云再次被逗得笑出声，他又喝了口酒，笑着问道，“你真的很奇怪，你确定吗？如果你说想的话，我今晚就可以跟你回家。”金钟云说着身体缓缓向崔始源靠近，手附在了崔始源的大腿上，“我钥匙忘带了，你能带我回家吗？”

酒气打在了崔始源的脸上，金钟云的眼底含着春色，鲜嫩的红唇缓缓开合，崔始源抚着他的脸，手指在他的嘴角轻轻摩挲。

“我可以带你回家，但是我现在不会跟你做，我不想只是一个可以进入你身体里的男人。”

金钟云愣了下，拿开了手靠在椅子上笑了起来。

“怪人，好吧，既然如此我就不跟你回家了，我可不想作一个蹭住的人。”

金钟云说完就起身离开了，临走还拿了两听啤酒。

“你要去哪？”

“去找愿意让我用身体换一晚上房租的人。”说完他又转身继续向前走，没走了两步却又回来，走到了崔始源面前，“你叫崔始源对吧？”

崔始源点了点头，金钟云招了招手，示意他俯耳过来，刚一靠近，软糯的唇就贴上了崔始源的嘴角，“酒钱。”

说完话，金钟云就离开了，崔始源在原地看着他越走越远的背影，舌尖舔了舔嘴角，那里似乎还残留着一丝香甜麦芽气。

金钟云离开后，崔始源回了店里，他不知道金钟云那一夜去了哪，也无从了解他究竟有多少个可以落脚的地方，他唯一的知道的就是在他和金钟云那短暂的喝酒聊天期间，金钟云给金希澈发了好多条消息，但是对方却一条也没有回，这让崔始源确定他的鱼饵下对了地方。

昏暗的地下储藏室内，崔始源将废旧的烘焙机从杂物间里清理了出来，又仔细的打扫了杂物间，清理多余的物品后，狭小的杂物间变得干净整洁。

他将之前网购的工具放在了一个箱子里，又在楼上的店里搬了一张桌子下来，储藏室内由原来的储物空间变得更加生活化了，他笑着看着手机上的留言，鱼儿似乎比他想的要游得更快些。

金钟云又给金希澈发了好几条消息对方都没有回复，他和金希澈相识多年，虽然谈不上恋人的程度，但是却也不只是炮友那么简单，他们经常争吵，两个人的脾气都是一点就着，谁都不愿意相让，有的时候甚至会大打出手，不过一般都是打着打着就上了床，然后也就过去了。

“你很在乎他？”

金钟云接过男人的咖啡，终于抬起了头，“也不算在乎吧，只是不甘心被甩了。”

“你应该清楚夜场的男人大多不只一个欢伴。”

“那李医生呢？”

“我是你的医生，你不需要了解我的私生活。”

李赫宰的脸上始终挂着职业般的微笑，他抿了口咖啡，看了眼手表。

“你要只知道我的每个小时都是收费的，你进来到现在什么都没说，是不是有点浪费。”

“我只是不知道去哪而已，钥匙被我锁在家里了，开锁的师傅说他要两个小时后才能过来，所以我就提前来找你了，反正今天也是看诊的时间。”金钟云靠在椅子上抱着抱枕，手上握着温热的咖啡。

“嗯，你是客人你说的算。最近入睡怎么样？”

“老样子，芳香疗法好像也没什么用，李医生好像也没有外面说的那么厉害。”

“心理医生的治疗要在病人配合的基础上，你有没有真的信任我，打开心跟我说话，你自己最清楚。”

“心？怎么打开啊，你帮我啊？”

“金先生。”

金钟云停下了要脱衣服的手，做了一个抱歉的手势，“我不逗你了，放心，你不是我喜欢的类型。”

“那我是要谢谢你吗？”

“不客气。对了，我最近遇见一个很奇怪的人。”

“嗯？有多奇怪。”

“他说他喜欢我，但是又不想我和做。”

“那确实很奇怪。”

“还好我也不是正常人。”

金钟云又靠在了沙发上，李赫宰摇了摇头，在他的本子上写下了今天的问诊记录。他作金钟云的心理医生已经将近一年，但是这一年里，金钟云似乎只是在花钱给自己找一个说话的地方，除了他自己想说的，其他一切他都没有提过半个字。李赫宰也不是一个爱追问的热心肠，无论是职业素养也好，冷漠也罢，总之这样不多问的性格，刚好是金钟云需要的。

他看过很多心理医生，但是大多数人都一门心思想要治好他，而对他有太多探索，可李赫宰不同，他对一切仿佛都没有半点的好奇心，冷漠是金钟云对他最满意的一点。

手机铃声突然响了起来，金钟云原以为是金希澈，但是接通后却是开锁师傅提前到了，于是他便跟李赫宰道了别，出门的时候习惯性的划着sns，看见金希澈刚刚更新的状态，啐了一句“混蛋”。

金希澈兴奋的更新了自己要去拿限量版乐高的动态，他怎么也没想到自己几个小时后会被困在一个狭小阴暗的房间，一只手还被锁在了墙上的铁环上，玻璃门上挂着一个锁，一个陌生男人站在外面面无表情的看着他。

“你是谁？你要钱是吗？我给你你放了我。”

男人笑了笑没有回话，金希澈用力扯着锁链，大声的嘶吼着，“你特么谁啊！”

“我叫崔始源。”

“崔始源又特么谁啊？”

“你不用知道我是谁，因为对你来说，已经没有意义了。”

崔始源说完便转身离开，金希澈发了疯一样的叫喊，但是在关上地下储藏室门的刹那，全部声音都被隔绝在门那一头，储藏室由于之前放了几个烘焙机同时工作，所以特别装了隔音板来处理，厚重的隔音门一关上，外面就什么都听不见了。

狭小阴暗的杂物间内，金希澈瘫坐在地上，他不知道自己为什么会在这里，也不知道未来迎接他的会是怎样的光景，他宛若一条被人钓上来的鱼，任其怎么翻腾，也跳不出那密布的渔网。

——————————————TBC


	3. 第三章

第三章

金希澈躺在某位床伴的床上百无聊赖的划着手机，看到金钟云不时发给他的消息后，不由得皱了皱眉，他和金钟云认识了很久，两个人虽然在床事上十分和谐，但是脾气秉性却太过相似，于是便总是争吵，毕竟不是恋人，对于争吵也没有什么包容，次数多了金希澈也就烦了。

他像平日一样逛着论坛，无意间看到了一直想要的那款限量版乐高，金希澈瞬间兴奋，忙和对方取得了联系，没过多久就约好了线下交易的地点时间。

金希澈不是第一次在论坛上进行线下交易，所以也没有想太多的事情，他在GPS的带领下来到了一条小巷，巷子的尽头便是定位上的位置。

“hello？有人吗？”金希澈推开门，昏暗的屋子让他生了疑，他走进屋子拿出了手机，手机的光芒刚刚点亮，一阵疼痛感就从脑后袭来，接着便陷入了一片黑暗，等他再睁开眼的时候，已身陷囹圄。

金希澈不知道喊了多久挣扎了多久，他的喉咙生疼，手腕也因为挣扎而扯出了血丝。他没有办法看到外面的世界，根本无从计量已经过了多久，没有时间感让他开始变得颓唐。

崔始源拿着一个袋子走了进来，拉开门上的小隔板将里面的三明治和水扔到了金希澈面前。金希澈看了眼地上的三明治和水，隔着玻璃门直直地看着崔始源。

“我很确定我不认识你，你到底想干什么？”金希澈冷静下来后，仔细在自己过往的人生里搜索了一遍崔始源这张脸，最终还是一无所获。

“你当然不认识我，因为我们从不相识。”

“那为什么？哪怕你想要我的命，总得让我知道我为什么死。”

“我当然会告诉你理由，不仅如此，我还有很多问题想问你，关于钟云的。”

“钟云？金钟云？”金希澈惊讶的看着崔始源，这是一个他从未想过的答案。

“对，金钟云，你的床伴之一。”

金希澈愣了片刻后，继而笑了出来，“你竟然是为了他？”

“对，为了他。”

“朋友，不值得，真的，你知道他有个男人吗？”

“我不知道，我也不在乎他曾经有多少个男人，因为他以后只会有我。”

“不可能，你别看他长得清纯好看，骨子里要多淫荡有多淫荡，你知道为什么我能和他作床伴这么久吗？”金希澈扶着墙站了起来，看着崔始源的脸，眼底流露出一丝不屑，“因为他什么都可以。任何姿势，任何道具，你想怎么玩就怎么玩，而且不需要任何回报。这样的人，值得吗？”

崔始源始终不动声色，任由金希澈说着，等金希澈说完他拎起一个小箱子，缓缓走向金希澈。他打开门，站在金希澈面前，攥住金希澈扯破的手腕，伤口被按的生疼，金希澈紧咬着下唇，一双大眼睛用力的盯着崔始源。他以为崔始源会就这么动手，却没想到对方从箱子里拿出了药和纱布，将他受伤的地方包扎了起来。

“你家钥匙和车钥匙在哪？”

“你要干嘛？”

“在哪？”

见崔始源根本不愿意回答他的问题，金希澈只好将钥匙从他口袋里拿了出来，递给了崔始源，崔始源接过钥匙后便再次离开了，金希澈看着他离开的背影，又看了下地上的三明治和水，最终还是将其捡了起来。

城市渐渐入了夜，崔始源今天提早关了店，他换了一身与金希澈相似的衣服并且戴着帽子，再次来到了那条小巷，金希澈的车就停在那里，红色的跑车鲜艳扎眼，他钻进车里架着这辆车绕着几家酒店跑了一趟，最后将车子开向了郊区的山脚下的树林里，那里有他早就准备好的遮布和另一辆车。他将金希澈的车盖了起来，暂时停在了车里，然后又开走了另一辆车。

他打算先回店里换一套衣服然后再去金希澈的家里，没想到还没到店里，就在不远处看到了熟悉的身影。他慌忙脱下了他的橙色外套，只穿着短袖，从车上走了下来。

“你怎么会在这？”

“喝咖啡啊，你今天关店好早啊。”金钟云的出现超出了崔始源的预料，初春的夜有些微凉，微风吹过，崔始源不禁有些发冷，不由得打了个喷嚏。

“有点不舒服，所以提早关了。”

“那我改天再来吧。”

“别，没事的，进来吧，我给你做新品。”

金钟云本就没打算离开，崔始源这样说，他也就就势跟着进了门。

昏黄的灯光下，崔始源将磨好的咖啡粉放进了机器里，金钟云坐在吧台看着他将做好了一杯拿铁，又在咖啡里倒了一些百利甜，然后还煞有其事的做了一朵云朵形状的拉花在上面才递给了金钟云。

“尝尝看。”

金钟云接过咖啡看着上面的拉花面含笑意的轻轻嘬了一口，“酒和咖啡的味道融合的很好，我很喜欢。”

“喜欢就好。”

“这款新品叫什么？”

“不知道。”

“那你怎么写在菜单上啊？”

“不写啊，这是只做给你的新品，专属品。”

“那你这杯专属品要收我多少钱啊？”金钟云手托着下颚微微仰着头，眼波流动的看着崔始源。

崔始源靠近金钟云，在他面前伸出了一根手指，“一个问题，一杯咖啡换一个问题怎么样？”

金钟云沉默了一会，握住他的手，嘴唇触碰到指根，舌尖缓缓从指根自下而上的划过，末了轻声地说了一句“成交。”

崔始源收回了手，将手背过身后，他努力克制着自己的呼吸，方才金钟云舌尖触碰到肌肤的瞬间，他的心尖点燃了一撮火苗，滚烫的涌动在身体里，他在身后紧握着双手，表情尽显平静，如果不是尚存的理智告诉他还不到时候，他恨不得将眼前这个作乱的人，推在把台上，撕扯掉他身上的每一块布料，在对方身上留下自己痕迹。

不过崔始源知道，和金钟云上床并不难，但是他不想只满足于一次交欢。就如他之前说过的那样，他不想只成为可以插进金钟云身体里的男人，他要成为他的全部。

“那你要问什么问题？”金钟云靠在椅子上，双手环在胸前，他很好奇这个奇怪的男人会提出什么样的问题。

“你愿意和我一起吃个晚饭吗？”

金钟云愣了下轻声的笑了出来，“你这个问题很狡猾啊。”

“有吗？我很诚恳的。”

“那如果我说不愿意呢。”

“那就下次我会做你更喜欢的咖啡，直到你愿意为止。”

“你真的很奇怪，不过我很喜欢你的奇怪。”

“这么说你愿意？”

“那要看吃什么了，我很挑的。”

“你喜欢吃什么，我做给你吃。”

“你还会做饭啊。”

“学过一些。”

金钟云又喝了口咖啡，随后起身在店里踱步，他摆弄着店里的装饰品，若无其事的说道，“长得好看，看你经济条件也不差，还会做饭，像你这样的男人没有女人吗？你该不会已经结婚了吧，或者情人应该很多吧。”

“没有，未婚，单身，没有情人，女人和男人都没有。”崔始源回答的诚恳，金钟云在他的眼里没有看到半点的闪躲。

“像你这样的条件，这种情况一般来说，不是变态就是阳痿，你是哪一个？”

“我应该不是第二个。”

“那你就是变态喽。”

“可能是哦，你怕？”

“还好，我也不太正常。”金钟云又走到吧台前，将杯中剩下的咖啡喝了个干净，“明天我有演出，后天吧，后天去我家做。”

“做什么？”

“做饭啊，不然你想做什么？”

“做饭，就是做饭。”崔始源下意识的咬了下下唇，金钟云绕过吧台走到了崔始源面前，纤细的手指拂过崔始源有些干裂的嘴唇，“这么好看的嘴唇，干裂了不好，送你了。”他说着从口袋里拿出一根润唇膏，涂在了自己的唇上，他微微抬脚挽过崔始源的头，滋润的双唇紧紧的扣在了崔始源的唇上，两片唇紧紧相依但是却始终没有下一步动作。

金钟云松开了手，将润唇膏放在了吧台上，“你是第一个连续拒绝我两次的男人，你不会真的阳痿吧。”

崔始源笑了笑，没有说话，他拉着金钟云的手，将他的手附在了裆部，“它在因你而动。”

金钟云错愕的看着崔始源，手中隔着裤子依然可以感受到滚烫。

“那看来你真的是个变态，而且还是一个自控力很强的变态。”

“我想做你最后一个男人。”

“那你恐怕得等我人老珠黄的那一天了。”

崔始源没有再说话，他轻抚着金钟云的头，温柔的触感他金钟云莫名觉得舒适，有那么一瞬间他甚至在崔始源的身上看见了另一个人的影子，一个也曾经这么温柔抚摸他的人，突如其来的记忆碎片涌上脑海，金钟云闭上了双眼深吸了一口气，轻轻拨开了崔始源的手。

“我不喜欢被人摸头，下次见吧。”金钟云说完便离开你了，崔始源看着空落落的手心，不免有些怅然，天色渐晚，他拿起手机准备回家，这才发现手机上有好几通未接电话，除此之外还有一条来自未名疗养院的信息，他打开信息双眸沉了下来。

窗外的夜色幽深，金钟云漫无目的的走在街上，他有好久没想起过这些往事了，那些他以为他早已遗忘的画面，突然在某一个瞬间如洪水猛兽般向他袭来，让他无法招架。他叫了一部车回到了家里，进门的刹那，他顺着墙蹲了下来，双手捂着不断落泪的脸，他大口的呼吸，想要努力压制住胸口的那股窒息感，几次下来好不容易得以缓和，这才开了客厅的灯，拿起桌上的安眠药，就着酒水服了下去。

手机上的社交软件不断有消息弹送，金钟云将手机扔在一边，躺在沙发上，望着外面皎洁的月光，伴随着药效缓缓地入睡了。

梦里，他久违的见到了一个人，以及熟悉而又陌生的撕扯感与疼痛。

一直以来沉睡的记忆，就好像此刻敞开的窗一般，一旦被风吹开了，就很难再严实地关上了。

——TBC


	4. 第四章  往事

第四章 往事

金钟云起床的时候已经下午，他昨天几乎没怎么吃东西，醒来时不由得饥肠辘辘。他从不做饭，家里平时也只会准备一些饼干泡面之类的速食品，不过或许是太久没在家吃过饭，任凭他翻遍厨房，最后也只找到了一包过了期的饼干，金钟云看着上面的日期，犹豫了会，最后还是将它扔进了垃圾桶，抓起衣服打算去趟便利店。

刚开门就看见崔始源坐在自家门口。

“你怎么在这？”

“想见你。”

“我们不是昨晚刚见过吗？而且今晚应该也会见吧。”

“那也想见你。”崔始源和昨晚穿的衣服不同，他换上了一件白色衬衫，笔直的西裤，看起来正式了许多，脚上配上了一双黑色皮鞋，只是不知为何鞋上沾满了泥泞。

“你这身打扮是？”

“去见了一个人。”

“情人？”

“不是说了我没有情人，是我母亲。”

金钟云侧身让崔始源进了家门，崔始源手中拎着一个袋子，进了门就将里面的三明治和咖啡拿了出来。

“原本想给你当早餐的，但是你一直没起。”

“所以你就从早上坐到现在？”

“嗯，想着等你醒来应该会饿吧。”

“万一我不在家呢？我晚上经常不在家的。”

崔始源笑了笑没有回答，他当然知道金钟云经常夜不归宿，但是这次不一样，昨晚金钟云走后，他便悄悄跟在身后，他看见他颓唐地坐上了出租车，也看见了他跌撞着上了楼，他不知道金钟云发生过什么，也不知道是什么触碰了他的痛处，他在金钟云楼下待了一会，便离开了。

他回家换了身衣服开车去了城郊的疗养院，到疗养院的时候母亲正在熟睡。

“崔先生，您母亲的白天突然发狂，我们以防意外所以才联系了您，实在抱歉。”

“没事，是发生了什么吗？”

“我们也不知道，上午还好好的，下午护工来换花瓶，突然就失控了，还打伤了护工。

崔始源起身走向一旁的柜子，看着上面红艳的玫瑰，手指轻轻摩擦了下花瓣，“她不喜欢喜欢玫瑰，以前的花是什么来着，白色的。”

“之前是绣球，院子里新开了一片玫瑰，我们才给换的，马上就换掉，实在抱歉。”

“没事，护工的医疗费我来出，我母亲还麻烦你们费心了，您也知道，她不想见我。”

崔始源摸着母亲苍老的手，在药物的催化下，母亲没了以往的张扬疯狂，一如他记忆里那个温柔美丽的母亲。

处理了一些费用上的问题后，崔始源就离开了疗养院，他靠在车边抽着香烟，青烟袅袅，映衬着夜归人的孤独，他看着疗养院后面的那一片玫瑰花田。记忆里童年的那片花田也浮现在脑海，他记得家里那片小花田盛开的更加鲜艳，因为泥土下埋葬着他为爱做出的‘壮举’。

那是他第一次感受到鲜血的温度，十三岁的少年，朝着正在向母亲施暴的父亲，刺向了尖刀，记忆里母亲眼里的惊讶远胜于父亲，他颤抖着看着那个伟岸的男人倒下，呆滞的被抱在了母亲的怀里，窗外电闪雷鸣，一场暴雨即将到来，女人看着倒在血泊中的男人彻底安静了，紧紧的抱着儿子，伴随着窗外的雨声，少年清楚的听见有人在说，‘那是为了爱，你只是在保护你爱的人，并不是坏事。’

整个世界仿佛只剩下这一种声音，他充斥在崔始源的脑海里，继而深深地刻在了心底。

香烟一根接着一根，远处的天渐渐露出了光亮，黎明缓缓地爬了上来。崔始源坐在车里闭眼休息了一会，一闭上眼睛眼前就都是金钟云的一颦一笑，以及他昨晚的慌乱，那又是一个他不曾见过的样子，他总是会给他不一样的感觉。

就像此刻，窝在沙发里，缩成一团乖巧的咬着三明治，桌上凌乱的放着杂志和酒杯，金钟云的头发因为刚起来而有些杂乱，崔始源原本想要摸一下，但又想到昨晚金钟云说过不喜欢被人摸头，便忍住了念头。他卷起衬衫衣袖，将沙发和茶几上的杂乱品收拾了起来，给自己腾出了一块座位。

刚坐下就瞥见沙发缝里有一抹粉红，好奇心驱使他将那抹红抽了出来，一个精美地猫爪形跳蛋映入眼帘，金钟云面不改色的伸手拿了过来，“原来在这啊，我找了好久。”

“你用的？”

“不然呢？你用吗？”

“很可爱。”

“可爱你大爷。”金钟云不知道崔始源夸赞的点在那里，只是觉得这男人一本正经的样子有点好玩，便决定逗弄他一下。

他吃完三明治舔了舔手指，舌头轻巧的舔舐着自己的手指，眼神轻挑，嘴角含笑的看着崔始源。他站起身，解开了自己的裤子，手探入裤内揉着自己的性器，崔始源正襟危坐在对面，看着金钟云在自己面前手淫。

随着手上的动作逐渐加快，呻吟声渐渐从金钟云的口中传出，伴随着呻吟声，崔始源的裆部渐渐鼓了起来，金钟云瞥见那一块鼓起的帐篷，眼里满是得意，他加快了手上的动作，过了一会随着一声呻吟，滚烫的液体落在了地板上，金钟云没有立刻穿上裤子，他走到崔始源身前蹲了下来，隔着布料摸了摸崔始源的滚烫。

“很硬啊。”

“你是故意的。”

“对啊，要我帮你吗？”金钟云说着低下了头，鼻尖蹭着性器，摩擦感让崔始源不由得轻哼了一声，金钟云听见声音嘴角眼里闪过一丝狡黠，他抬起头，故作认真的看着崔始源，“对了，我记得你好像说过不想跟我做的，那算了，不过我家卫生间可以借给你。”话说完，金钟云拿着猫爪跳蛋在崔始源硬挺的性器上划过，像极了一只作乱的猫。

崔始源看着他穿好衣服，便起身朝着卫生间走去，过了好久才从卫生间出来，看、见金钟云已经换了一身衣服，正坐在沙发上若无其事的喝着咖啡，他走到金钟云面前，扣着他的头，朝着那张还挂着咖啡的嘴吻了下去，用力的吻仿佛是为了惩罚刚在的惹火，他紧紧扣着金钟云的头，舌头侵袭入他的口腔，贪婪的吸吮着他口中的空气，金钟云被毫无章法且疯狂的吻，亲的无力招架，刚消去的性欲又缓缓抬头，就在他准备开始享受的时候，对方却撤离了。

“打平了。”崔始源看着金钟云通红的脸，满脸的得逞。

“要不是我一会有演出，谁输谁赢还不知道呢。”

“你这是什么莫名的胜负欲？”

“要你管，我该去酒吧了，厉旭都催我了。”

“厉旭？”

“算是我助理，一个挺可爱的弟弟。”

“我呢？”

“嗯？”

“我好像也比你小。”

“所以呢？”

“我不可爱吗？”

崔始源一脸认真的问出了这个问题，金钟云愣了下，大声笑了出来。

“可爱可爱特别可爱哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

崔始源得到想要的答案，眼里也增添了一份笑意，两个人收拾了下便一同去了酒吧。

酒吧依然人声嘈杂，包厢似乎有什么庆祝活动，从一进门就听见里面不时传来掌声和喝彩，金钟云向调酒师讨了杯酒喝，八卦起了那个包厢。

“哪是什么有钱少爷啊，好像是一个什么部门负责人刚调来，给弄得欢迎会，拍马屁呗。”调酒师简单说了些，金钟云好奇的朝那边看去，视线定格的瞬间酒杯落地，破碎的酒杯瞬间淹没在嘈杂的人声里，金钟云觉得周围的声音被无限放大，充斥在他的脑中吵得他生疼。

“怎么了？伤到了？”崔始源察觉到他的异常，攥住了他的手，手心满是汗水，金钟云的脸色变得苍白。

“扶我去后台。”金钟云在崔始源耳边小声说了一句话，崔始源便扶着他进了后台。

到了后台，金钟云的手依然颤抖，眼底充满了恐惧不安。

“要不我送你回家吧。”

“不行，不能空档，我没事的，没事的。”金钟云用力地呼吸，过了好一会他才平复了下来，到了上台的时间，他松开了崔始源的手，深呼吸一口气，上了舞台。舞台上他依然是那个光芒四射的艺声，所有人都沉浸在他的音乐魅力中，荷尔蒙释放在整个舞池内，每一个人都在他的音乐中沉沦，但是只有崔始源看见他额头细密的汗珠，以及他不时瞥向包厢的视线，视线里带着恐惧。

演出结束，金钟云立刻下了舞台，连招呼都没打就从后门离开了，崔始源拿着外套跟了上去，为他披上了外套。

初春夜凉，金钟云被凉风吹得清醒了许多，他对崔始源笑了笑，嘴角扯开的瞬间，一个熟悉的身影出现在他面前，笑容就此凝固在脸上。

“真的是你，我以为我认错了。”

金钟云下意识的向后退，崔始源挡在他面前，眼神狠厉地看着眼前的男人。

“不好意思，我们认识的，我只是想和他谈谈。”男人说着话逐渐靠近金钟云，崔始源用力将男人推向一旁，“他不想你靠近他，你看不到吗？”

男人眼神复杂的看了眼金钟云，又看了看崔始源，便离开了，金钟云见男人离开了，缓缓地蹲下身，崔始源将他的外套裹紧了些，叫了一部车回到了金钟云的家。

一回到家，金钟云就颤抖着给自己倒了杯酒，又吃了一些药，他躺在沙发上尽力让自己平复，崔始源给他倒了杯热水，将还在发抖的人抱在了怀里，手附在他发凉的手背上。

金钟云没有拒绝，崔始源的手和怀抱十分温暖，让他不舍得推开。

“你好暖啊。”

“我的体温原本就比正常人高一些，小时候我还常用这个骗我妈给我请病假呢。”

“没想到你也会逃学。”

“全天下的小孩都差不多吧。”

“我就没逃过学，妈妈一个人供我上学不容易，以至于累出了病，初中的时候就走了。”

“那你父亲的呢？”

“不知道，这个城市里没见过父亲人应该挺多吧，我只有一个继父，高一那年离开家后就没见过了。”

人脆弱的时候，总是习惯回忆往事，金钟云躺在崔始源怀里，温暖的怀抱让他舒服了许多，他捧着热水，第一次跟一个人说起那些往事。

“刚才那个人叫朴正洙，是我的初恋，准确说应该是我第一个喜欢上的人。他对每个人都很温柔，都很好，就像我妈妈一样。”

“我也可以对你很好，对你最好。”

“你真奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪？”

“对我这种人这么好有什么用呢？”

“因为你很好。”

崔始源低沉的声音流淌在静谧的夜里，月光洒在他身上，温柔又神情，金钟云揽过他的脖子，吻了上去，和白天那个激烈的吻不一样，这个吻温柔了许多，眼角的泪水缓缓滑落，落在了崔始源的手心，他轻轻握住了手，将这颗泪珍藏在了手中。

那一夜，金钟云在崔始源怀里睡得香沉，他许久没有这样的安眠，崔始源就那样搂着他，温柔的摩挲着他的发丝，脑海里还回荡着刚才金钟云的话，

“他明明对每个人都那么温柔，但是唯独对我却……很奇怪吧，我明明喜欢他，但是他对我做了那样的事后，我却一点都不开心，我只记得撕心裂肺地疼，和学校体育用品室的地板真特么的凉。”

崔始源疼惜的看着金钟云的睡颜，他眼中的金钟云就像一个易碎的玻璃娃娃。玻璃要经过不断的高温煅炼打磨，才能形成晶莹剔透的工艺品，外表看起来美丽纯净，实际里面满是碎片。但是即使如此，还是有人愿意小心地呵护着他们。崔始源看着外面的月色，目光深邃，平静地眼神下翻涌着波澜，他心底的信条告诉他，他必须要保护他的爱。

远处的酒吧内依然喧闹着欢笑，快乐的乐曲为逝去的年华奠下了基础，而新的旋律正迫不及待地谱写着沉郁与悲伤。

——TBC


	5. 第五章

第五章

金钟云醒来的时候闻到一股咖啡香，他循着味儿来到厨房，屋子里整洁明亮，俨然被人打扫过，崔始源正在厨房煎着蛋，咖啡机里煮着香浓醇厚的咖啡。

他走到崔始源身旁，崔始源对他笑了笑，将粥碗放在了他手里，“端出去吧，等我再煎个香肠就可以吃早饭了。”

金钟云看着手里的粥，低头用舌头轻舔了一下，许久没有过的烟火气萦绕在舌尖，他抬头看着崔始源，将头放在他的肩膀上，轻声在他耳边说道“我更想吃你的那根香肠。”话音刚落，崔始源的手顿了一下，他咬了一下嘴角，呼吸声明显的加重了一些，金钟云见状，边哼着歌拿着粥一脸得意的出了厨房，崔始源回头看着他的背影，摇了摇头，眼底盈满了宠溺。

难得的早饭时光十分安逸，金钟云不时划弄着手机看sns上的信息，金希澈发了一张新买的乐高玩具图片，金钟云见了不禁皱了皱眉。

“怎么了？”

“嗯？没什么，看见了不好的东西罢了。”

崔始源瞟了一眼手表，就知道了金钟云看到的是什么，他用金希澈的社交账号设置了定时发送，让金希澈这两天一直活在sns上，金钟云看着金希澈的账号思考了一会，还是给他发了一条消息，手机振动声突然响了起来，崔始源拿出手机看了眼，若无其事的将金希澈的账号退出登录。

“有事？”

“店里有一批豆子时间太长了，店员问我要不要处理掉。”

“那你去忙吧。”

“你呢？今天有演出吗？”

“没有，今天要去看医生。”

“医生？”

“我的心理医生，治失眠症的。”

“你昨天睡得可是很好，还打呼噜了。”

“我打呼噜了吗？”

“嗯，还很大。”

“我其他地方更大。”金钟云挤眉弄眼的逗弄着崔始源，崔始源也只是笑笑没有说话。

吃完饭他将碗洗干净，又给金钟云的冰箱补充了速食品才离开，金钟云趴在窗上看着崔始源离开的背影，脸上缓缓浮上了一层笑意。

崔始源回到地下储藏室时，金希澈坐在地上看了他一眼，手腕上的伤痕已经结痂，他满脸胡茬眼里是从未有过的疲惫。

“我以为你不会回来了，算我求你，杀我可以，但别让我饿死，太难受了，死我也要做个饱死鬼。”崔始源将食物扔了过去，坐在一旁看着金希澈狼吞虎咽的吃了下去。

“你知道朴正洙吗？”

“谁？不认识。”

“金钟云没有跟你说过以前的事吗？”

“大哥你见过炮友交心的吗？我比较了解他的身体，对于他过去我并不在乎，不过他倒是常做噩梦，他心理医生还是我介绍的呢。”

“心理医生叫什么？”

“李赫宰，特冷漠一人。”

崔始源若有所思的在手机上记下了李赫宰的名字，金希澈吃完面包又要了瓶水，吃饱后甚至餍足地打了个饱嗝。

“你竟然还能打嗝？”

“那不然呢？吃饱了还不让人打嗝，你要么杀我要么放了我，你就这么关着我跟养了个观赏猴似的，你什么意思啊。”金希澈吃饱了再次叫嚣了起来，崔始源起身拿着工具箱朝他走了过来，“我就随便一说，你也不用着急，我不急着死。”

“放心，本来第一个应该是你的，但是现在我改变主意了，很快你就有伴了。”说完崔始源就离开了。

咖啡店今天开门晚了一些，崔始源去了一趟酒吧，跟酒保了解了些关于昨天那个包厢里的人的事情，好在这个城市并不大，包厢的人为了拍马屁把声势造的很大，所以很轻松崔始源就问出了那些人所效力的公司。

他来到那家公司，在附近等到了中午，午饭时看见朴正洙从里面走了出来，他笑容和善，温柔地和部下聊着天，一派谦谦君子的模样。崔始源跟在他后面和他一起进了一家餐馆，听到他们谈论晚上要加班的事情，他将了解到的信息一一记了下来，然后便离开回到了店里。

金钟云总是会下午来咖啡店，为了避免金钟云起疑，崔始源还特地回家换了衣服才赶回了店里。

不过整个下午金钟云都没有出现，他在李赫宰的诊室里坐了一整个下午，李赫宰一次次催促着他离开，他都装作没有听到，就躺在诊室的沙发上沉默的看着天花板。

“你到底打算在我这待多久？我这里是诊疗室，不是酒店。”李赫宰摘下了眼镜，整个人显得十分不耐烦。

金钟云总算坐了起来，抓起一个抱枕抱在了怀里，低着头小声问道“我就是搞不懂，他为什么不想和我做呢？明明有反应的。”

“有可能只是生理反应。”

“但是他说他喜欢我。”

“那他可能是有病吧。”

“李医生你这个结论也下的太随意了吧。”

“要不你把带来我问问？不过今天不行。”李赫宰指了指窗外渐黑的天，“天黑了，我要下班了。”

金钟云不以为意的撇了撇嘴，将抱枕放回了原来的位置，不情愿的起了身，打算离开，刚要开门就听李赫宰说“不管他不和你做的理由是什么？如果他能治好你的失眠，不如试试看？”

“李医生你就这么想摆脱我啊。”

“金先生你这套对我可没用。”

金钟云听罢收回了放在李赫宰肩膀上的手，“好吧，你说得对，至少有他在能睡个好觉，收个人形安眠药也不错。”

“我不是这个意思。”

“那你是什么意思？”

“算了，随你吧，与我何干呢。”李赫宰又恢复到了往日淡漠的样子，金钟云见状也就离开了。

他原本打算去崔始源的店里，走到半路上就接到了金厉旭的电话，金钟云这才想起来，昨天突然就走了还没跟金厉旭打过招呼，想着对方一定是担心自己了，便掉了个头去了酒吧。

“云哥你没事吧？昨天怎么了？”

“没事，有点感冒。”

“那你休息几天吧，我跟经理调一下你的演出时间。”金厉旭和金钟云也是在酒吧相识，金厉旭喜欢金钟云的歌，后来金钟云渐渐起了点小名气，他便主动帮金钟云打理起工作，也算得上是他的助理，不过他对金钟云的关心程度几乎超过了正常的工作伙伴，金钟云虽然感谢金厉旭对自己的心意，但是对于金钟云来说，金厉旭就像个孩子，太干净，和他完全不是一个世界，所以他便总是和他保持着距离。

金厉旭也不傻，看得出金钟云对自己的疏离，更多的时候他总是在站在远处望着他。昨晚那一幕，其实金厉旭也看见了，他看见了金钟云的仓皇逃离，也自然看见了崔始源。但是金钟云没有提，他自然也就会问，他出去给金钟云买了些感冒药，哪怕这是一个谎言，他也要帮他圆好这个谎。

金钟云笑着收下了药，走了没多远路过垃圾桶原本打算扔掉，但是看了看还是揣进了衣服口袋里，天已经黑了，金钟云的肚子发出了饥饿的喊叫声，金钟云这才意识到自从崔始源走后，自己还没吃过东西，他原本打算回家吃崔始源给他放在冰箱里的速食品，但是走了两步还是朝着崔始源店的方向去了。

此时的崔始源扛着一个巨大编织袋进了地下储藏室，金希澈看见他连忙起身，袋子被重重扔在了地上，发出了轻微的嘤咛声，金希澈有些震惊，他想到崔始源上午离开时说的话，眼神里不由得露出了惊恐。

“这……什么玩意儿？”

崔始源看了他一眼，没有回答，将一直放在一旁的工具箱拿了过来，剪开了编织袋，满头鲜血的朴正洙就这样映入了金希澈视野里，金希澈下意识的向后退了两步，手上的锁链被拽的发出哗啦啦的响声，在安静的地下室内显得尤为刺耳。

朴正洙缓缓睁开眼睛，他看见崔始源的脸，头不由得更加的痛了，他记得自己下班正在往家走，突然一阵剧痛从身后袭来，然后便陷入了一片漆黑。

“你是……钟云的朋友？”

“你还记得他？”

“你想干嘛？”

“你的存在对他来说是一种伤害。”

“什么？”

崔始源没有再回答朴正洙，朴正洙看见角落被关着的金希澈，眼里的恐惧更加浓重，他挣扎着想要起身，却没想到自己的腿没有半点力气。

“别挣扎了，我刚才给你的腿打了麻药，不过你放心，不会难受太久的。”说着崔始源就拿起了一个真空袋套在了朴正洙的头上，他用扎带捆住了朴正洙的手，真空袋紧贴在朴正洙的肌肤上，崔始源打开气阀一点点的往外抽着空气，他隔着塑料看着朴正洙的瞳孔逐渐放大，突然手机铃声响了起来，崔始源瞥了一眼发现是金钟云的电话，连忙松开了朴正洙。

他打开一个笔记本电脑，上面是店里的监控画面，金钟云果然正在店里，崔始源回来的时候是从后门直接回到的地下室，为了不让人察觉到异常，他白天特意雇佣了兼职来看店，以防金钟云询问他关于店员的事情，没想到他等了一天没等到金钟云，这个时候金钟云却出现了。

崔始源连忙将朴正洙关进了小杂货间内，将他和金希澈关在了一起，自己整理了下衣服又从后门绕到了前门，赶回了店里。

进门刚好和金钟云撞了个满怀，

“你来了。”

“你去哪了？”

两人异口同声的问道，话音落了不禁都笑了出来。

“我去处理到期的咖啡豆。”

“哦，我饿了，来吃饭。”

“好，你先坐。”

金钟云又跟着崔始源回到了店内，崔始源打发走了店员，给金钟云做起了意面，没过多久，意面的香气就飘了过来，金钟云托着脸看崔始源端着面走了过来，将食物放在他面前，他殷切的目光在崔始源眼中活像一直等着被喂食的猫。

“好吃吗？”

金钟云鼓着腮点了点头，崔始源拿起纸巾给他擦了擦嘴角的酱，

“怎么这么晚才过来？”

“去见了个男人，不对，是两个男人。”

崔始源的手顿了顿，看到金钟云眼里闪过的精光，便知道这人是在故意逗他，他故意加重了手里的力气，擦得金钟云的脸有些发红。

“呀！你弄疼我了！”

“我怎么弄疼你了？”

“你吃醋啊？”

“对啊，我这个人很小心眼的。”

“你不跟我睡，有的是人想跟我睡。”

崔始源被金钟云孩子气的话逗得笑了出来，他起身给金钟云倒了杯牛奶，

“我不喜欢喝牛奶。”

“牛奶有助于睡眠，你不是失眠吗？”

“你陪我睡，我就不失眠了。”

“嗯？”

“这是我的心理医生给我的建议，他建议我找一个人形安眠药，我觉得你效果就挺好，陪我睡觉好不好，我保证只睡觉。”

崔始源坐在金钟云面前，将他举起两根手指起誓的手握在了手心，“这个保证，我不需要。”

“你太奇怪了。”金钟云抽出了手，白了他一眼，继续吃起了面。

昏黄的灯光下，两个人静谧美好，柔和的光线照在两张好看的面容上，怎么看都是一副镌美地画面，任谁都不会想到在这样一副美好的画面下，此刻鲜血淋漓，罪恶正以奇形怪状地姿态附在画面之下，无限向外蔓延。

——TBC


	6. 第六章

第六章

不知道过了多久，朴正洙躺在冰凉的水泥地上睁开了双眼，头上的伤口已经结痂，喉咙上的伤口隐隐作疼，他看着眼前逼仄的空间，仿佛一切只是一场噩梦。

“还活着呢？你命可真硬。”男人的声音让他艰难的回了头，就看见一个美艳的男人被铁链所在角落。

“你是？”

“金希澈。”

“金希澈？”

“从进来的顺序来算，你可以叫我前辈。”

朴正洙暗自骂了一声‘有病’没再搭理他，腿上的麻药渐渐退了，他挣扎着站了起来，双手被绑的生疼，使不上半点的力气，还没等他完全站起来就又跌了回去。

“你别不理我啊，我都好几天没跟人说过话了，咱俩聊聊，反正也不出去，哎，你是金钟云的什么人啊？”

听到金钟云的名字，朴正洙才将目光再次落在金希澈的身上。

“你认识钟云？”

“认识啊，我是他资深床伴。”

“床伴？”

“就是炮友。”

“不可能，钟云他不是这种人。”

“听你这个语气，你俩挺熟啊，我听崔始源说你是带给他伤害的人，你对他做什么了？”金希澈一脸的八卦，一点身处囹圄的危机感都没有。

朴正洙没有理他，撑着身体蹭到了一旁，靠在墙上休息，他打量着四周，试图想办法求救。

“别看了，我在这有一阵了，你能想到的，崔始源早就想到了。”

“那我昏了多久？”

“不知道，挺久的吧。”

“那应该会有人报警啊。”

“报警？就算报警你都不认识他，警察能查到崔始源身上吗？哎告诉我呗，你和金钟云什么关系？”

金希澈的话让朴正洙渐渐陷入绝望，他靠在冰冷的墙上，脑海里尘封的记忆时隔多年第一次被开启。

他和金钟云是什么关系？

这个问题恐怕连他自己都无法回答。

那一年夏天，体育用品室内的下午，不只成为了金钟云的梦魇，也是朴正洙这辈子最后悔的一件事，他以为他不去想就会淡忘，殊不知，大脑只是将某一段记忆尘暂时藏了起来，只要一触碰所有往事都会倾泻而出。

他清楚的记得金钟云的挣扎与拒绝，以及他的眼泪。进入的瞬间，是少年人从未有过的刺激与快感，当时的朴正洙不清楚为什么他明明喜欢自己，却还要流泪，他被眼泪点燃了怒火，在没有任何工具和技术的情况下拼命的撞向金钟云，到后来，乳白色液体混杂着鲜血流满了金钟云的大腿，十分刺目，但是金钟云的双眼却黯淡无光。那一天以后他再没见过金钟云，仿佛这个人从没来过的世界，他也渐渐将这件事封藏了起来，直到崔始源掐住他脖子的瞬间，死亡的恐惧裹挟着过往的悔意，他想对金钟云说一句道歉，但是事已至此恐怕再没有机会，不是每一个错误都有弥补的机会，有些错一旦犯了就再也没有办法补救。

崔始源昨夜又在金钟云家里过的夜，金钟云果然就像他说的那样，真的把他当成了一个人性安眠药，搂着他睡得安稳，手臂被人拽的发麻，他也不舍得动弹一下。不过金钟云这人有个恶趣味，自从崔始源说了暂时不会和他做后，金钟云就总是逮着机会撩拨崔始源，然后看崔始源有了反应，再当作无事发生一样把他推进卫生间。

“金钟云先生，你是真的觉得我是一个说话算数的人是吗？”金钟云起的很早，崔始源醒来的时候人一旁已经没了人，他刚要起身下地找人，就见金钟云穿着崔始源的衬衫走了进来，嘴里叼着一根香烟，下身空无一物，一根软软的东西肆无忌惮的露在空气里，随着走路不时的从衬衫下摆探出。

“我怎么了吗？我在家一直这样的。”

“这是我的衣服。”

“穿一下嘛，崔先生这么小气啊。”金钟云说着坐在床边，光滑的小腿搭在了崔始源的身上，他递给崔始源一根烟，崔始源接了过来，想拿打火机却没有找到，就见金钟云拿着崔始源的打火机点燃了自己口中的香烟。

崔始源无奈的笑了笑，眼里满是宠溺，“金先生，借个火。”

说着崔始源就凑过身，金钟云个子不矮，但是崔始源却还要比他高半个头，他摸着金钟云的腿，叼着烟俯身，将香烟对上金钟云口中点燃的烟，金钟云微仰着头，衬衫领口隐隐露着他白皙的身体，以这个仰头的角度刚好可以隐约看到两颗红嫩的果实。

崔始源暗暗吞了一口口水，点燃香烟后揽过了金钟云的腰，“你一直这么给人点烟吗？”

“我不太抽烟，这还是第一次给人点烟。”

金钟云眼眸上挑嘴角挂着得意，轻声在崔始源耳边回了话，崔始源拿走金钟云口中的香烟，捏住金钟云的下巴将口中的青烟送进了人的口中，两片舌在烟雾缭绕下交缠起来，金钟云就像他说的那样，他的确不常吸烟，平日里装腔作势也大多不过肺，突然被崔始源这样喂了一大口烟，哪承受得住，一吻还没结束便咳了起来。

崔始源见他的脸咳发红，觉得可爱，便捏了捏，“以后不准你这么给别人点烟。”

“那要看你的本事了。”金钟云眼底被呛的发红，嘴上却还硬得很，看得崔始源心头发痒。

“你怎么跟猫似的。”

“你才猫呢。”

“不是猫干嘛总让人心头发痒。”

“滚，你个变态，做饭去我饿了。”金钟云一大早精心设计的调戏被人一口烟就反杀了，这让他有些不高兴，便在人下床的时候踢了人一脚，然后迅速钻进了被窝装作无事发生。

崔始源看着被子鼓起来的包笑得宠溺，俯身隔着被子亲了一下，然后便光着上身去给人做早饭，被子里的金钟云过了劲儿意识到自己刚才做了一件多么幼稚的事情，又羞又愤，惹得耳尖通红。

就这样一场晨间胡闹随着早餐的结束而落幕，饭后崔始源煮了咖啡给金钟云，金钟云接过咖啡打量着崔始源身上的衣服，明明他刚刚穿在身上还有些松垮，此刻穿在崔始源身上却刚好修身，金钟云不由得翻了个白眼给崔始源，让崔始源一脸的狐疑。

“怎么了？咖啡不好喝？”

“没事。”金钟云也不知道自己为什么闹别扭，他在崔始源面前总是情不自禁的会泛起一些幼稚情绪，自己也搞不懂缘由，明明从未这样过。

“我晚上有点事，可能要晚些才能去酒吧看你演出。”

“咖啡豆又要处理了？”

崔始源顿了顿，笑了笑，“嗯，进多了，处理一些。”

“卖不了那么多就少进点，我看你店里生意也没多好。”

“对啊，像你这样的常客太少了。”

“那你现在不收钱给我煮咖啡，岂不是又少了一个常客，亏了。”

“何止啊，我还要给你当免费的人形安眠药，外加自带食材的厨师。”

“这么一说好像我在剥削你一样。”

“不然呢？”

“那你怨不着我，我之前说肉偿是你自己不干的，我说什么来着？过时不候，后悔了吧，活该。”金钟云仰着头一副胜利地骄傲姿态，崔始源看着他放下了手中的咖啡，低头在红润的唇上落下一吻。

“这样也行，算是酬劳了。”

“崔先生可真廉价。”

“不，你的吻比你想得更珍贵。”崔始源的声音低沉，温柔的语气说着让人心动的话，金钟云多年来流连夜场，有过的男人自己都数不清，情话更是听得发腻，但是从来没有一个人对他说过，他很珍贵。也从来没有一个人像崔始源这样看他的时候眼里满是珍视。

空气里泛着咖啡香，金钟云别过头躲开了崔始源深情的目光，边说着要补觉边朝卧室走去，崔始源看他回了卧室，又在客厅坐了一会，等到金钟云睡了他才轻声离开。

门关上的瞬间，金钟云睁开了眼，摸了摸一旁空荡荡的位置。

崔始源回到店里，先给金希澈送了些水和食物，朴正洙坐在一旁一言不发，死死的盯着他。

“你是为了钟云是吗？他是不是还很恨我？”

崔始源看了他一眼没有回答，自顾自的在一旁摆弄着什么，过了一会拿着一个针筒走到了朴正洙面前。

“你不配让他恨。”

朴正洙听到这句话，竟然笑了出来，他没有反抗崔始源，任由着对方将针头扎进了自己的血管，他不知道当年的金钟云是不是也有过这么绝望的瞬间，他后悔了，但是一切都来不及了。

“我可以跟他道个歉吗？”

崔始源看了他一眼轻蔑地笑了，朴正洙也就知道了答案。

“你给他注射了什么？”金希澈的嘴被食物塞的满当当，他在一旁安静的看着两个人，终于憋不住问了出来。

“空气。”

“啥？”

崔始源起身，居高临下地看着朴正洙，金希澈不敢再问，整个储物间安静的只能听见崔始源手上的手表指针走动的声音，没过几分钟，就见朴正洙全身抽搐蜷缩在地上，青筋爆起，地上的人张开大口看起来十分痛苦，但是片刻后就不再动弹了，崔始源看看手表，踢了一下地上的人，脸上的表情没有半点起伏。

“三分钟，下次可以给你加些量，让你走的快一点。”

金希澈惊恐的看着地上死相可怖地朴正洙，颤抖地说道“我能换个死法吗？”

崔始源诧异的看向他，觉得有些好笑，他将朴正洙从储藏室拖出来，放进了早就准备好的一个大的旅行箱内，边工作边跟金希澈说道，“金少爷您当在这跟我买菜吗？还谈上条件了。”

“你看你杀个人还得处理，多麻烦啊。”

“其实还好，我在郊外有一片咖啡种植林，埋下面当养料正好。”

“你店里的豆子都是那出的吗？”

崔始源没再回答，金希澈想到前几天还管崔始源要过咖啡，不由得胃里翻上一股子酸水。

等处理好朴正洙从郊外回来的时候已近午夜了，崔始源回家换了套干净的衣服，连忙朝着酒吧赶去。

江城治安向来不太好，酒吧街附近尤其乱，小偷小摸屡见不鲜，运气不好碰上几个拦路的也不是什么罕事。

崔始源许是把运气都用在杀人运尸这件事上了，刚进酒吧街就在附近的巷子遇上了几个持刀拦路的。崔始源忙了一天实在烦的很，想着破财免灾，却没想到对方得寸进尺偏要他的手表，崔始源的手表倒不算精贵，只是对方说着话一双手就摸了上来，崔始源心里泛着恶心下意识的就还了手，两边就打了起来。

崔始源练过跆拳道，原本打几个小混混是不成问题的，却没想到还没等他认真动起手，金钟云就不知道从哪冒出来，二话不说就朝着刚才上手的人重重的打了一拳，对方的嘴角立马就见了血，见了血矛盾也就激开了，几个小混混抄起家伙就朝着两个人来，金钟云也不客气，动作利落拳拳到肉，下起手来毫不手软，崔始源有些意外的看着金钟云，眼里按捺不住的惊喜，全然没注意到向他靠近的混混，等到反应过来已经来不及，幸好金钟云手疾眼快将他拉了过来，这才躲过了刀子，不过金钟云的手臂却被划伤了，看见金钟云伤口，崔始源的眼睛瞬间红了，他捡起一旁的棍棒，近乎疯狂的朝着人砸去。

好在这个时候金厉旭带着酒吧几个保全赶了过来，制止了这场混战。

“云哥没事吧？要不要去医院看看？”

金钟云摆了摆手，捡起地上的衣服就走了，崔始源连忙跟了上去。

金厉旭看着崔始源的背影，目光沉了下来，刚才那一幕他全看在眼里，崔始源的狠绝让他觉得可怕，他相信如果再晚一步，那几个人能生生被他打死，他就像一头发了狂野兽一般撕扯着食物，眼里没有半点的犹豫，而这一切都是为了金钟云。

金厉旭望着渐渐远去的崔始源，神色越发的深邃，就像这漆黑的夜色，深不见底，不知道藏了多少秘密。

——TBC


	7. 第七章

第七章

金钟云手上的伤并不严重，本不打算去医院，回家消个毒贴个创可贴算了，但是崔始源坚持必须看医生，金钟云又很讨厌医院，两人在路边僵持了好久，最终无奈，金钟云想了一个折中的办法，拿出手机打了个电话，带着崔始源进了一家心理诊所。

李赫宰虽然还没睡，但是依然很讨厌被人在私人时间打扰，本来就冷漠的脸色也就又黑上了几分。

“李医生，我好歹是你的病人，你也别这种态度啊。”

“你要不是我的病人，我连你的电话都不会接，这位是？”李赫宰抬眼看向崔始源，崔始源不着痕迹地打量着眼前的人，继而伸出了手，“你好，崔始源。”

“你好，李赫宰，金先生的心理医生。”

李赫宰觉得崔始源看自己的眼神带有一些审视和警戒，他敏锐地察觉到些什么，但也没有说破，简单介绍了下后就让两人进了诊所。

虽然是心理诊所，但是为了以防万一，诊所内都常备着一些紧急药品，金钟云的伤不重，李赫宰便给他消了个毒，简单的包扎了一下。

“我以为你会有基本的心理医生和外科医生的分辨常识。”李赫宰一边包扎，一边不满的抱怨着。

“我有啊，但是我知道李医生你为人谨慎，诊室一定会有这些的，更何况，反正都是医生，给谁看不是看呢。”

“你倒是好凑合，虽然伤口不重，但是能不碰水最好别碰水。”后面的话，李赫宰是看着崔始源说的，因为他知道金钟云对自己的身体向来是最不在乎的，至少比不过旁边这位目光灼灼地人。

“嗯，知道了，还有什么其他要嘱咐的吗？”崔始源细致的问道，李赫宰不禁翻了个白眼，暗自腹诽着这俩人还真把自己当外科医生了。“没有，皮外伤，不发炎过两天结了痂就没事了。”

“谢谢你李医生。”崔始源说得诚恳，李赫宰也只是嗯了一声算做回应，他不太想和崔始源有太多的联系，几乎本能的和这个人拉开了距离。

“李医生还是这么冷漠。”金钟云起身从后面靠在了李赫宰的肩膀上，他比李赫宰要高一些，刚好很合适的将下巴放在李赫宰的肩上，李赫宰面对金钟云的调戏早就习以为常，表情没有半分变化，收拾完东西，就打开门请两个人离开了，刚刚那一瞬间，他清楚的看见了崔始源眼中的变幻，那种眼神就像是在警告。

两人再次回到了金钟云家，金钟云在门口拿了个包裹，递给崔始源让他帮自己打开，崔始源打开递还给金钟云，里面掉出了一把钥匙。

“谁的钥匙？”

“我家的。”

金钟云看着皮质钥匙扣上面的红色水钻，一眼就认出那是金希澈的东西，作为长期炮友，为了方便，金钟云给过金希澈一把钥匙，金希澈当时随手就把衬衫上的水钻扣装到了钥匙扣上，金钟云清楚的记得，他当时还嘲笑过他骚气，不过后来这把钥匙就不知道被金希澈随手扔在哪了，金希澈风流成性，家里的钥匙何止这一把，他才不会记得哪一把开的是谁家的门，所以金钟云很奇怪，为什么这个东西会出现在自己家门口。

崔始源见金钟云看着钥匙发呆，以为对方又想起了金希澈，他白天处理好了朴正洙，就去金希澈家里翻了这把钥匙，然后放到了金钟云家门口，好让金钟云觉得金希澈是要与他断的干净，但是他永远不会想到，金钟云之所以能和金希澈维持这么久的床伴关系，就是因为他清楚的知道金希澈不是一个会动感情的麻烦人，所以他认定这把钥匙不是金希澈放的。

“没事吧？”崔始源热了杯牛奶递给金钟云，金钟云接过牛奶摇了摇头，把钥匙随手扔在一旁。

“没事，没想到你打架还挺厉害的，平时看你像个绅士似的，动起手来还真不要命。”金钟云捧着牛奶和崔始源聊起了晚上的事。

“因为他们伤了你。”

金钟云顿了下，片刻后嘴角露出了笑容，“伤过我的人多了，你打的过来吗？”

“只要你告诉我，我就去教训他们。”

“那太多了，我高中没毕业就离开家一个人来到这个地方，酒吧街的每家酒吧我都去唱过，也几乎被每家的保全都教训过。对了，以前不小心睡了谁家的男人，也被他们的老婆教训过。这么多你可得一个一个帮我报仇。”

“好，我一个一个帮你报仇。”

崔始源说的真挚，金钟云不由得觉得好笑，他听过不少的情话，耳鬓厮磨的时刻情人们难免会说几句动人的话，但从来没有人说过要帮他教训过谁。金钟云也从来没有对人开口求助过，他习惯了一个人承受所有，母亲因病离开后，他便彻底没了依靠，虽然继父继续养育他，但是终归还是寄人篱下，从那个时候开始，他变得寡言，遇到任何问题都默默地自己扛着，倔强的佯装着独立坚强，就连下雨忘记带伞，都不会开口和同学共打一把伞。

唯一的一次与他人共打，便是朴正洙，对方在自己没有开口的前提下，递过了一把伞，将少年包裹在伞下，雨滴打在伞上，滴答滴答地响声敲开了少年的心门，那是在母亲离开后他唯一感受到的温暖，只是他没想到这一瞬的心动，会变成缠绕他半生的梦魇。

窗外突然下起了雨，春天的雨也是说来就来，崔始源起身关上了窗，金钟云看着崔始源宽厚的肩膀，突然很想抱住他，这么想着便起了身将人搂住，崔始源愣在原地，任由着金钟云抱着自己。

他感受到金钟云将脸贴在了自己的背上，和平日里那些挑逗不一样，没有任何的技巧也没有情欲，就只是最纯粹简单的拥抱。

片刻过后，金钟云松开了崔始源，又坐了回去捧着牛奶杯，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生过一样。

“我要去洗澡睡觉了。”

“不行，你不能碰水。”

“那你帮我洗啊。”

崔始源沉默了，他不是不能帮金钟云洗澡，只是他不太相信自己的控制力。金钟云低头偷笑，他看穿了崔始源的沉默，同时也松了口气，他也怕崔始源万一真的答应了帮自己洗澡，控制不住的那个未必是崔始源。

和一开始不同，现在的金钟云不太想和崔始源做爱，他害怕做了之后，他就和那些男人没什么不同了。

“那洗头吧，你帮我洗头发，别的可以不洗，头发有点痒。”金钟云用恳求的眼神看着崔始源，崔始源点了点头，两人就进了浴室。

崔始源拿着花洒小心翼翼的给金钟云冲着头发，生怕弄湿了金钟云的手，金钟云倒是全然不顾，任由着崔始源摆布，崔始源洗完头发，拿着毛巾将金钟云的头裹了起来，温柔仔细地擦拭着头上的水珠，金钟云坐在浴缸旁面对着他，看他一脸的认真，

“你第一次给人洗头发？”

“嗯。”

“怪不得手法这么生疏。”

“那我以后多练练。”

“你练个屁你练，你还洗上瘾了？”

“万一你以后还想让我洗呢？”

“我发现你很喜欢说以后，你怎么就确定我和你一定有以后？”

“因为我喜欢你。”

“我知道啊，你说过。”

“所以我们一定会有未来。”

金钟云不知道崔始源的自信从哪里来，但是莫名的感动，他用半干的头发故意在崔始源的身上蹭了蹭，导致崔始源的衣服都有些潮湿，只好脱了下来，金钟云见状又作乱戳了戳崔始源的腹肌，末了还用舌尖舔了两下，然后包着毛巾出了浴室，留崔始源一个人看着他离开的身影无奈的摇头，眼里的宠溺满溢而出。

两人又如之前一般相拥而眠，金钟云抱着崔始源睡得香沉，崔始源轻抚他微皱的眉头，不知道他梦里梦见了什么，他轻吻了一下金钟云的眉头，仿佛这样他就可以进入他的梦里帮他打怪一般，夜早就深了，没过多久崔始源便也睡了。

他起来的时候金钟云还在睡觉，他轻手轻脚的起了床，时间还早，他要趁金钟云起来之前去解决一件事。

金希澈看见崔始源时候十分平静，他在昨天亲眼看见朴正洙死的时候就意识到，马上就是自己了，任谁都不会留一个亲眼看见过自己杀人的人活得太久，更何况这人还是个疯子。

他坐在一旁绝望地看着崔始源拿过一个针筒，就像当时对朴正洙一般，崔始源打开门走到他面前蹲了下来，“再问你个问题。”

“我答了能不死吗？”

“不能。”

“那我为什么要回答你。”

“可以死的不那么难受。”

“好，你问。”

“李赫宰和钟云是什么关系？”

“病人和医生，我知道的就是这样，我不知道你得去问金钟云，你问什么不直接问他呢？你害怕是吗？”

“我怕什么？”

“你怕被他知道你做得这一切，你觉得他知道了之后还会接受你吗？一个杀人犯？”

“他会的，因为我是这世界上唯一一个真正爱他的人。”

“如果这就是你的爱，那被你爱上可真够倒霉的。”崔始源的神色微变，他不再跟金希澈多言，将针头扎进了金希澈体内，就像他说的那样， 注射的空气量要更比朴正洙多，所以发作的也就更快，不到两分钟金希澈就躺在地上不再动弹，有了之前朴正洙的经验，崔始源为了方便，将金希澈搬进了店里的冷冻柜里，想着到了晚上等尸体冷冻后再分解带出，这样处理起来的是也方便许多。处理完金希澈他又去买了些早餐回到了金钟云家。

进门的时候金钟云正坐在客厅，“这么早出去了？”

“嗯，去买早饭。”

“你怎么没多睡会？”

“饿了，等你呢。”

“你怎么知道我是去买早饭了？”

“不知道，感觉好像是。”崔始源将买回来的早餐放在盘子里，脸上始终挂着温和的笑容，金钟云走了过来，站在一旁看着崔始源摆盘，轻声说道，“不过，你出去的好像有点久。”

崔始源手上的动作一顿，转头看向金钟云，“你醒的很早吗？”

“你起来的时候我就醒了。”

“对不起，我吵醒你了。”

“没事，所以你是去哪买了早饭？”

“回了趟店里，有点事要处理。”

“咖啡豆又坏了？”

“对，不过以后不会坏了。”

金钟云没再说话，离开了厨房坐在沙发上等着开饭，他拿起昨天放在桌上的备用钥匙把弄着，手机再次拨通了金希澈的电话，他一边看着厨房里忙碌的背影，一边听着电话那头的待接通的声音，一种可怕的想法在一瞬间冒了出来，金钟云的心跳仿佛因此加快了速度，伴着电话那头的声音一起波动着，电话那头突然传来了接通的声音 ，金钟云有些惊讶，

“喂，谁啊？”

“金希澈？”

“你找金少啊？他洗澡呢，你等会再打呀。”风尘谄媚的女声从电话那头传来，还没说完就被金希澈挂断了电话，刚好崔始源端着早饭出来，金钟云在心里骂了一句金希澈，同时觉得自己刚才的想法有些可笑，继而就笑脸盈盈的和崔始源吃起了早饭。

电话那头，不远处街边一个站街女看着挂断的电话觉得莫名其妙，她的姐妹过来借火，看到她手里的新款手机不禁八卦其她又找了哪个有钱大爷，

“哪来的有钱大爷啊，刚才一个路过的帅哥塞给我的，说是有人打电话过来找金希澈，就跟对方说他在洗澡，然后这个手机就随我处置，我看了下里面啥都没有，好像新的，没准能卖个好价钱。”女人正为天上掉下来的馅饼高兴，崔始源则依然面容平静的和金钟云吃着早饭，好在他早上走的时候，在楼下瞥见了窗帘后的那双凤眼，他心里有些惊喜，他心里的小猫咪原来也长着獠牙，这让他有些兴奋。

一顿早餐吃的暗藏汹涌，金钟云虽然暂时将怀疑压了下去，但是有些事情，一旦开始想了，就很难完全抑制，人类的情感往往是最难控制的。

就像此刻的金厉旭，他正站在崔始源母亲的床头，他连夜让人调查崔始源的底，很快就查到了这家疗养院，他便一大清早就赶到了这里，床上的妇人正在熟睡，床头的绣球花开的好看，清淡地白和后院鲜艳地玫瑰形成了鲜明对比，女人醒后看见眼前的陌生人，一副端庄优雅的姿态，可当他提到崔始源的名字时，对方的瞳孔却逐渐变大，紧接着便是刺耳的尖叫。

尖叫声划破长空，刺入黎明，往事伴着黎明一点点的爬出了地平线。

——tbc


	8. 第八章

第八章

每个人从出生开始都要扮演自己的角色，有乖巧的就会有淘气的，有开朗的就会有内敛的，而崔始源似乎从出生开始就被迫安上了一种人设，它叫作沉默。

父亲在殴打母亲的时候凶狠地让他闭嘴；父亲倒在血泊中时，母亲捂住他的嘴；母亲带新的男友回家时则告诉他乖乖的，不要乱说话。

他站在母亲卧室门口，老旧的床发出吱呀吱呀的声音，崔始源面无表情的看着那扇紧闭的门，脑子里都是母亲曾经说过的“以后妈妈就只有你了。”

那个夜晚他们将父亲埋在院子里玫瑰花田下面，母亲亲吻着他的额头，他觉得那是母亲给他的奖励，他保护了母亲，他将和母亲永远在一起，只有他们。

直到那个陌生的男人出现，少年的幻想便结束了。他不懂为什么母亲看见他拿着刀的时候要哭，他明明只是做了和之前一样的事情，可这次，母亲没有奖励他。

还是那片玫瑰田，玫瑰花每年盛放得鲜艳，红艳欲滴的色彩就像鲜血一样，引得路人纷纷夸赞崔始源懂事，大家都知道少年有个病得不能出门的母亲，所以逢年过节都会对崔始源多加照顾。

崔始源的母亲的确不能出门，只不过不是重病，而是被锁在了屋内，直到她患了脑退化症才被崔始源送进了疗养院。

她的脑退化症已经严重到无法完整地叙述，所以尽管金厉旭一再逼问依然没有问出什么有用的资料，唯一一点可以确定的就是，崔始源这个人就像他所感觉到的一样危险。

他发消息给金钟云的时候，金钟云还在睡，枕在崔始源的手臂上，崔始源早就醒来靠在床头看书，金钟云听见手机声，懒得起来，便让崔始源看了一眼，

“谁啊？”

“金厉旭。”

“什么事啊？”

“他让你小心一点崔始源。”

崔始源说完就放下了金钟云的手机，面不改色的继续看着书，金钟云翻过身，看了崔始源一眼，继而躺在了崔始源手中的书上。

“看来你很危险啊。”

“但是我不会伤害你。”

“那就行了。”

金钟云说完又躺了回去，崔始源将书放下，把人揽进了怀里，柔软的头发蹭着崔始源的鼻尖，金钟云的脸贴在崔始源的胸膛，心脏用力跳动的声音传进金钟云的耳中，他感觉到崔始源轻轻蹭了蹭他的头发，然后好像轻声说了一句“我会永远保护你的。”

金钟云睁着眼睛，在崔始源的胸口轻轻咬了一下，对方没有发出任何声音，也没有阻止，任由着怀里的人胡闹，金钟云看着崔始源胸前的几个红印，心满意足的再次睡了。

等再起床的时候已经是下午，醒来时崔始源正在磨咖啡，“你今天不用去开店？”

“休店一天。”

“咖啡豆都处理好了。”

“处理好了。”

“好吧，我饿了，有吃的吗？”

“给你下碗面？”

金钟云正低头闻下崔始源手中的咖啡豆，听到崔始源的话抬眼看了他一眼，手臂自然地揽在崔始源的脖子上，舌尖轻扫过自己的嘴唇，大腿抬起故意在崔始源的下体处蹭了下，崔始源知道这人的坏因子又被他挑起了，自然也就没拦着。

索性将磨豆机推到了一旁，让人坐在了料理台上，金钟云的脚比普通男人要小一些，白嫩的小脚在崔始源的小腹乱蹭，脚趾夹住了下体的凸起，熟稔的按动着，“我更想吃你的下面。”

低沉地语句传进崔始源的耳中，心里不由得发痒，他握住金钟云的小脚丫，金钟云不喜欢穿拖鞋，总是光着脚在家里乱晃，初春的天气还有些凉，金钟云的脚也有些冰凉，崔始源握着金钟云的小脚捂在胸口，温热的舌尖扫在脚背上，扫的人发痒，“崔始源你真的变态。”

“你不是早就知道了吗？”

“确实，还好我也不是什么好人。”

“还吃饭吗？”

“吃，我饿死了，放开我！”

说完金钟云就蹬了崔始源一下，然后便出了厨房，坐在沙发上乖巧的等着崔始源的面。

热腾腾的面还没有端上来，门铃就响了起来，金钟云起身开门，签收了一封挂号信，看着信封上的地区怔在了门口，崔始源端着面出来的时候就看见金钟云抱着双腿坐在沙发上一言不发。

“怎么了？”

崔始源上前询问，金钟云将那封信递给了他。

“这是？”

“我继父。”

“他一直生病？”

“不知道，十几年前我离开家后就再没联系过他，也不知道他们是怎么找到的我。”

“找一个人有的时候没你想得那么难，一个人要想完全消失还是不容易的，要我陪你回去处理后事吗？”

金钟云沉默了会，片刻后看向崔始源，“你为什么要对我这么好？”

“因为我爱你。”

“可是我们认识没多久。”

“一个眼神就够了，不需要太久。”

崔始源的回答没有半点犹豫，金钟云低头轻声笑了出来，“你真的是个怪人。”

“我没有否认过啊。好了先吃点东西，然后我们收拾下，我陪你回去一趟。”

“谢谢你崔始源。”

“谢我光说可没用。”

“那你想怎么谢？”

“以后你就知道了。”

崔始源将人从沙发抱了起来，抱到了饭桌前，像照顾一个孩子一样将面和餐具放在了金钟云身前。温暖的面条通过食道流进胃里，让金钟云的心情也平缓了许多，吃完饭他给金厉旭打了个电话，告诉他自己要回老家一趟，想让他重新排一下自己的演出。

“排班没问题你放心去吧？不过哥你一个人可以吗？要不要我……”

“不用了，”金钟云看了下正在打包行李的崔始源，最终还是隐瞒了崔始源会跟自己一起去的事情，“我自己可以的，放心吧。”

金厉旭见状也就没再说什么，挂了电话后继续和对面站着的男人说话，

“所以，老头子的意思是他宝贝儿子丢了，让我去给他找？”

“老爷的意思是这样的。”

金厉旭神色冷漠，手上不断摆弄着手机，“你们找我不如去他那些情人家里找找，我和他不熟。”

“我们找过了，大少爷平时去的地方我们都找过了。”

“那他可能死了吧。”

“厉旭少爷，好歹他也是您哥哥。”

“同父异母而已，更何况我连那个父都不认，回去告诉他，要是怕死了没人送终，可以考虑给我留笔钱，看在钱的份上我会给他送终的，走吧，我也挺忙的。”

“可是……厉旭少爷，老爷最近身体不好，希澈少爷他又下落不明，您看您要不回家看看？”

“你可真够可笑的，金希澈那个德行不一定在哪个温柔乡躺着呢，我劝你们不如去买几本八卦杂志，没准哪个小明星的绯闻对象就是你们家少爷呢。”

“可是少爷平时再爱玩也不至于大半个月都没消息，自从和金钟……”男人看了一眼金厉旭，调整了下语气，继续说道“金钟云先生吵架之后，就再没回过家，期间倒是发过几个sns，但是却始终没回过我们电话和消息。”

“钟云？他们吵架了？”

“嗯。”

“他大概是什么时候不见的？”

“就吵完架回家的第二天，他说突然找到了一款他找了好久的乐高，然后要去取，然后就没回来过，不过他倒是发了一张乐高图在sns。”

金厉旭接过手机，sns的内容并没有奇怪，只不过或许是他最近太过敏感，他总觉得这件事情和崔始源有关，于是便应下了男人的要求，留下了他们调查的关于金希澈的资料。

资料上详细记录了金希澈消失前穿的衣服和开的车，他和金希澈虽然是兄弟，但是私下并没有太多来往，再加上金希澈和金钟云的关系，他对这个哥哥也是厌恶至极，不过他也不得不承认，金希澈确实消失的有些久了，金厉旭的手底下有几家酒吧，都是酒吧街里业绩最好的，也是金希澈常出现的地方，但是最近他确实没看见这个人的身影，而刚好他消失的时间就是崔始源出现在他们生活里的时间。

所有摊在表面上的信息乱做一团，他摘下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁，手机屏幕这个时候亮了起来，手下人给他发了一张照片，看到照片的瞬间金厉旭皱紧了眉，随后又拿起手机给金钟云发了一条消息，“哥你一个人可以吗？”

“可以。”

金钟云犹豫了下还是隐瞒了金厉旭崔始源在旁边的事情，金厉旭看见金钟云的回复神色也越发的冷漠了，手机上的照片是金钟云和崔始源一起出门的照片，金厉旭不放心金钟云，又知道金钟云一定不会接受自己的保护，便让人在金钟云家附近盯着，没想到却看到了这样一幕。

金钟云坐在崔始源的车上，一路上一言不发，车子行驶在马路上，沿边的景色从城市变成乡村，景色的变幻拉着金钟云回到了过去，或许是春风太冷，吹得他有些发凉，车子停在了红灯前，崔始源的大手覆盖在了金钟云的手背上，温暖瞬间从手间缓缓蔓延。

车子开了将近一天，终于在傍晚前到达了目的地，福利署的工作人员听明金钟云的来意，连忙带着人去了警署，金钟云继父几天前突发急病而去世，社工上门例行慰问时发现了遗体，这才用尽办法联系上了金钟云。

金钟云站在停尸间看着男人苍老又平静的脸庞，脸上没有半点的情绪变化，确认了身份后，很快就办理好了相关手续，等到明天白天，进行火化后，这场后事也就算草草结束了。

从警署出来后，金钟云依旧一言不发，他太久没回来，周遭的一切都变了样，他凭借记忆回到了那座老公寓，从钱包口袋里拿出了一把钥匙，没想到门锁竟然依旧没有换。

崔始源始终跟在他身后默默陪着他，看着他进门，走过回廊，最后进了一间小卧室，然后疲惫的坐在了地板上。

“从我有记忆起，我就住在这，天花板上的星星是小时候妈妈给我粘的。”

“你妈妈很疼你。”

“嗯，她是世界上最美丽最温柔的女人。”

“你很像她，你也很美丽，也很温柔。”

“那你是没被我打过，被打完你就不觉得我温柔了。”

“不会的，你很温柔，我知道的。”

灰暗的房间里，两个人没有开灯，透过外面的天色金钟云看着崔始源的眼睛，他说每一句话的时候都很诚恳，和那些对着他花言巧语的男人完全不同。

“你父亲他一直生病吗？”

“不是，大概是我打的。”

崔始源疑惑的看着金钟云，金钟云点燃一根香烟，烟火在灰暗地房间里忽明忽暗，“我妈在的时候他挺好的，对我虽然淡漠，但是爱屋及乌嘛，也算是尽了一个父亲的职责，我妈走后他就变了，每天酗酒闹事，不开心了就打我两下，那天……”

金钟云大口吸了一口香烟，崔始源坐在他旁边搂着他的微微颤抖的肩膀，“那天是我这辈子最糟糕的一天，雨下的特别大，我被拉进了体育用品室，被那个我喜欢的学长强了，结束后我整个人都发懵，只想回家，我冒着大雨回了家，衣服不仅湿透了还不知道什么时候被扯破了，我一回家就看见他醉醺醺的躺在那，我怕他着凉就想扶他起来，他可能把我当成我妈了吧，他压在我身上，我当时觉得特别的恶心，就随手拿起酒瓶砸在了他脑袋上。”

燃烬地烟蒂掉落在地板上，崔始源将香烟从金钟云的手中取走，将人揽进了怀里，他轻揉地抚摸着金钟云的头发，轻吻在他的发间，“没事了，有我在，谁都不会再伤害你。”

“崔始源，你知不知道随便承诺是一件很伤人的事。”

“我知道，所以我没有随便承诺，我每一句话都是认真的，我一定会保护你，不会让任何人伤害你。”

金钟云看着崔始源，眼睛明亮得就像天花板上的星星，片刻后他轻声叫了一句“始源”

“嗯？”

“我想要你。”

窗外忽然雷声大作，雷声响过，雨水就像冲破了天空一般不断地下落，冲刷着泥泞的过往，就像那一年的雨天，金钟云满身伤痕的跑回到家里，却没想到迎接他的确实另一场屠杀，他带着一身的伤疤拼命奔跑，远离家乡。身体的疼痛只好靠快感来麻痹，一场场欢爱就像麻醉剂一样平复着伤痛。

他放任着伤疤的加深，放肆的活在臆想的快感中，但是肉体和精神的疼痛最终会冲破臆想，疤痕永远不会消失，他只会慢慢融进血肉里，就像一块腐肉，消无声息地在血液里变臭，还好他遇见了崔始源，对方就像一个外科医生，替他找到了身上的疤，揭开了伤口，并取出了腐肉，然后再温柔地亲吻着他鲜血淋漓地伤口，继而一点一点地治愈它。

——TBC

这辆车不会拉灯，我只是卡一下，下一章再上车


	9. 第九章

第九章

春夜的雨虽不凶猛，但是却伴随着不时的雷声轰鸣，雨水打在窗上发出清脆的响声，金钟云坐在昏暗的小房间里，眼圈微红看着崔始源轻声地说了一句“我想要你。”

崔始源没有立刻回答他，他走到金钟云身前抱住了脆弱的人，他抚摸着金钟云的头，动作轻柔，就像对待一件珍品，说起来，他对金钟云总是温柔的，害怕给他带来半点的伤害。

“没有工具，我怕弄伤你。”

金钟云似乎猜到了崔始源会这样回答，依偎在怀里的人，露出了一抹浅笑，“没事的，我不在乎。”

“但是我在乎，我舍不得。”

崔始源总是很诚恳，对金钟云说过的每一句话都分外用心，金钟云起身搂住了他的脖子，唇自然而然的附了上去，潮湿的舌探入到崔始源的口中，很快便与另一片舌缠绵了起来，欲望慢慢被带起，崔始源的心里的火越发高涨，他紧紧的搂住金钟云，回应着他的热烈。

他和平日里的挑逗不太一样，往日的吻更像是用技术再求欢，而今天却毫无章法，完全任由着情欲宣泄，崔始源喜欢这样的没有章法，他觉得这样的金钟云才是最真实的他。

他将他紧紧地搂在怀里，一双大手在光滑的脊背上摩挲，外套被脱在了一旁，金钟云身上只有一件白色的T恤，崔始源的手伸进T恤，抚摸着他肌肤的每一寸。

金钟云的呼吸越发的沉重，崔始源在这场接吻中逐渐占了上风，他疯狂贪婪的吸吮着金钟云口中的津液，直到分开时，两个人嘴角之间还挂着一抹银丝。

“钟云。”

“嗯？”

“说你要我。”

“我要你。”

“要谁？”

“要你，始源，崔始源，我想要你，只想要你。”

“好，你要记住，你只能要我。”

不是进入，更不是粗鲁的插进来，而是需要，这才是崔始源一直想要达到的，他希望金钟云对他不只是生理的需求，更要包括心理的需要，他要一个人完完全全属于他，整个世界只能是他。

金钟云并没有像与过往的那些情人一般敷衍着说情话，他的心里是真的想要拥有崔始源，从他同意崔始源陪他一起回老家开始，从他第一次跟崔始源讲述他的伤痛开始，这个人就已经进入了他的世界，无法割离。

崔始源脱下了金钟云身上的白T，白皙的肌肤裸露在空气里，胸前的两颗红点因为情欲的关系早就抬了头，崔始源俯身含住了一颗乳头，手轻揉着另一颗，金钟云仰着头享受着崔始源给他带来的快感，一边胡乱的解开了崔始源黑色的衬衫。

他摸着崔始源精壮的腹肌，一路向下，隔着裤子在人已经胀起的阴茎上揉搓，崔始源被他摸得发出轻哼，用力吸吮起金钟云的乳头，仿佛可以吸出母乳一般，另一只手将另一边的乳头拉长揉捏，没过一会两颗乳头就被玩弄的红肿，轻轻一碰就惹得金钟云发出一声呻吟。

他将金钟云抱到了床上，褪去了他身上最后的衣物，虽然不是第一次见到金钟云的身体，但是此刻在这个破旧的屋子里，他仿佛看到了金钟云的过往，他依然像少年时那般的纯净，至少在崔始源眼里他永远无暇。

他珍视地抚摸着金钟云肌肤，他身上有一些细小的疤痕，据说是刚离开家时在酒吧唱歌打架留下的。崔始源亲吻着那些疤痕，吻着那些过往的疼痛，仿佛这样就可以替他分享那些痛苦，他的唇舌略过金钟云的每一寸肌肤，在他白皙的身体上了留下了一个又一个印记，雪白的肌肤映衬着红色的吻痕，到处都散发着淫糜的气息。

金钟云在他的舔弄下不断发出细小的呻吟，阴茎早就被欲望撩拨的高耸，崔始源低头含住了他挺立的阴茎，被嘴唇包裹的温暖带给了金钟云第一波快感，前列腺液不断从马眼流出，崔始源大口的吸吮着阴茎，舌尖不断触碰龟头，湿滑的液体伴着津液一同从嘴边流出，金钟云仰着头呻吟着，阴茎下意识的往崔始源的口中深深的插入，崔始源揉捏着金钟云的两颗卵蛋，更加卖力的吮吸着金钟云的阴茎，反复抽出再进入，一下一下让金钟云的阴茎在自己的口中抽插。

快感一波波的袭来，金钟云挺动着腰，配合着崔始源的抽插起伏，崔始源潮湿温暖的口腔紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，舌头不断戳玩他的马眼，他绷直了背享受着快感的冲刷，终于在崔始源一次次的抽插吸吮中，他在对方的口中第一次射了出来。

白浊的液体从口中流出，混杂着津液与前列腺液，系数落在了金钟云身上，金钟云疲软的躺在床上，崔始源抹了一把粘液，还没等金钟云反应过来，手指就探入了金钟云的后穴。

“啊……”快感过后总是更加敏感，崔始源的手指刚刚触碰到褶皱，金钟云就叫了出来。

“疼了？”

“没……没有。”

金钟云摇了摇头，他有过太多次性事，但是从来没有人在过程中问过他疼不疼，他疼过也哭过，但是没人在意，最后他也习惯了忍耐甚至去享受疼痛。

他看着崔始源温柔细致的给自己扩张，泪水莫名其妙的从眼角流了下来，他起身抱住了崔始源，崔始源用另一只干净的手回抱住人，并且在人耳边温柔的落下一吻。

“我想看着你，我们面对面做吧。”金钟云搂着崔始源的脖子柔声的说道，崔始源怔了片刻点了点头。

后穴扩张的差不多，崔始源便将人抱了起来，他的阴茎早就在给金钟云口交的时候就胀的发疼，粗大的性器在金钟云的穴口摩擦，由于没有润滑油，所以尽管崔始源已经尽量扩张，但是进入的瞬间还是有些撕裂的疼痛。

金钟云的额头上开始流下细汗，崔始源便放慢动作，尽量减缓对方的疼痛，过了好一会阴茎终于系数没入了金钟云的身体，崔始源将金钟云的臀部轻轻按下，好让阴茎可以更深的进入，粗大的阴茎胀满了后穴，金钟云最终还是疼的叫出了声，

“疼就告诉我，夜很长，我们不赶时间。”

“嗯……不疼。”

金钟云的眉头紧紧皱着，未扩张好的后穴艰难的容纳着崔始源粗大的性器，穴口的撕裂感让他难受，但是他早就习惯了忍耐，很难将疼痛诉诸于口。

“钟云，如果你疼可以跟我说，你所有的难过都可以告诉我。”

崔始源轻吻着金钟云的耳廓，低声在金钟云的耳边说道，金钟云闭着眼仰起了头，享受着对方亲吻自己，脑海里却不断的浮现出当年被侵犯的画面，以及继父的那次酒后荒唐，那个雨天，十几年来就像一只看不见手始终扼住的他的咽喉，让他无法开口，他不断的用性爱麻痹自己，每天夜里靠着药物和高潮入睡。

他不知道为什么现在会回想起那个画面，崔始源的怀抱让他感觉到温暖，肉体的结合第一次让感受到救赎，他仿佛一直在一座井底蜷缩，而崔始源向他扔下了一根绳索，他犹豫了好久，此刻终于握住了那根绳。

“你知道吗，我有多羡慕那些可以轻易把痛说出口的人，而我只能偷偷的疼。”

崔始源吻着金钟云的眼泪，舌头舔舐着咸涩的液体，“你也可以，我在，我会一直在的。”

窗外的雨声越来越大，崔始源低沉的声音一字一句的打在了金钟云的心里，冲破了那一场大雨。

金钟云的身体终于习惯了崔始源的性器，崔始源开始尝试着挺动，异物感也渐渐转化成了快感，一次次的刺激着神经。

崔始源握住金钟云两片臀瓣，用力的向上挺动，龟头在肉壁上摩擦，探寻着金钟云身体里的那一点，然后便开始不断的用龟头按压。敏感点一次次被刺激，金钟云被撞的无法抑制声音，呻吟声充满了整间屋子，与肉体相撞的声音结合，奏响了淫糜的乐章。

崔始源让金钟云换了一个姿势，背对着自己翘起了嫩白的屁股，他的大手揉捏着两片臀瓣，双手掰开臀缝，露住里面的褶皱，然后再次将自己的性器挤进了褶皱之中，后穴贪婪的吞吐着性器，崔始源将金钟云抱起放在自己的腿上，金钟云的卧室有一个小小的镜子，镜子里刚好可以看见两个人交合的姿势。

镜子里金钟云被崔始源抱在怀里，以一个小孩把尿的姿势抱着金钟云的臀部，然后一下一下的用力向上挺动，每一次都只撞金钟云的敏感点。

后穴不知餍足的吸吮着性器，崔始源揉捏金钟云臀瓣的手在快感的冲击下逐渐加大了力气，疼痛裹挟着快感，冲撞着理智，金钟云大口的呼吸，在一次次疯狂的撞击下逐渐叫不出声音。

他再一次射了出来，身体已经没有半点力气，他疲软的瘫在崔始源怀里，搂过崔始源的脖子索求着亲吻，崔始源低下头与人胡乱的亲吻着，金钟云就像一只作乱的猫咪胡闹的啃咬着崔始源的唇，后穴由于射精的原因不断的收缩着，夹得崔始源快感达到了顶峰，他将金钟云放在床上，扶着金钟云的腰用力的撞击了起来，速度不断加快，阴茎疯狂的碰撞，金钟云的后穴嫩肉被操的翻开，红肿的小穴一片泥泞，他紧握着床单等待着崔始源的高潮，终于，在崔始源又一次不断的冲击下，一股滚烫的液体射进了金钟云的体内。

“啊……”滚烫的液体射进了肠道的深处，巨大的冲击快感席卷了每一处毛孔，金钟云瘫软在床上，发出轻声嘤咛，白浊的液体缓缓从后穴流出，红肿的穴口吞吐着白色精液，画面尽显淫荡。

崔始源躺在金钟云身旁，将人搂在怀里，轻吻了下人的眼角，“我去给你清理一下。”

“嗯……抱我。”

“好。”

金钟云揽住人的脖子任由着男人的摆弄，崔始源将金钟云抱进浴室，极尽温柔的为对方清理了身体，床单被弄得一塌糊涂，精液混杂着前列腺液散落的到处都是，崔始源索性撤下了床单，两个人就直接躺在了床上。

窗外的雨还在下，金钟云被紧紧的裹在了男人的怀里，他在人怀里蹭了蹭找到了一个舒服的位置，然后玩弄起男人的手指，金钟云的手很小，要比崔始源小上一截，崔始源刚好可以把他的手包裹住。

洗完澡后他稍稍清醒了一些，摆弄着崔始源的手指，不远处的路灯透过窗射进了一道光落在了破旧的地板上，崔始源反握着金钟云的手指向那道光，轻声的诉说着“我的世界可能还不如你，有太多的黑暗和不堪，我可能只有这一缕光，仅此而已，但是我想把它送给你。我希望你知道你是我爱的人，是我心里唯一的光亮，是我的珍宝，让我做你唯一的爱人，好吗？”

金钟云看着崔始源，他眼里的深情不容得半点杂质，他的眼眶再一次红了起来，沉默了片刻轻轻笑了出来，继而亲吻了一下崔始源的手背。“不需要全部送给我，我们一起分享这缕光，我的爱人。”

两个人再次情动，唇舌又一次缠绵了起来，窗外的雨依然再下，但是此刻，被浓烈爱意包裹的人，却不再听不到那场雨声。

——TBC


	10. 第十章

第十章

雨后的空气总是会让人感觉清爽舒适，金钟云很早就醒来打开了窗，坐在窗边看着外面澄澈的天空。

崔始源醒来没摸到身边的人，便起身下了床，一出卧室就看见金钟云坐在客厅的窗前。雨后微凉，金钟云的身上只挂了一件T恤，看着外面不知道在想什么，崔始源朝他走过去，将他抱在了怀里。

“怎么起这么早？饿了？”

“没，睡好了就醒了。”

崔始源属于那种毛发比较旺盛的，一个晚上下巴上就起了一些胡渣，在金钟云的颈窝处蹭得人发痒。

“睡得好吗？”

“做了一个梦。”

“什么梦？”

“我梦到我站在一片沙漠里，突然天上的星星都掉了下来，然后有一个人开着一架透明的宇宙飞船，停在了我面前，递给我一朵玫瑰。不过我没有看清脸就醒了。”

“一会我就去买一朵玫瑰，那个人一定是我。”

“你怎么那么自信？”

“因为如果有那么一天我一定会替你挡住掉下来的星星，然后带你坐上我的飞船，离开那一片沙漠。”

“离开了沙漠我们去哪？”金钟云转过身，双手搂住了崔始源的脖子，崔始源鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，思考了下，然后接着说道，“你想去哪我们就去哪。”

金钟云没再说话，轻声笑了笑。两个人经过一夜的酣战，早上都有些饿，老房子里只有平日社工送来的速食面，崔始源便拆了两包简单煮了煮，两个人也就囫囵的填了个肚子。吃完早饭后，崔始源在厨房收拾，金钟云便给金厉旭打了个电话。

“云哥你回来了？”

“一会就回去。”

“嗯，都处理好了？”

“嗯，我早上才看到你发的消息。”

“嗯，没事了，放心吧我能处理的。”

“希澈他……是真的失踪了吗？”

“从目前来看，我们确实联系不上他。”

“报警了吗？”

“老爷子那边的意思是我先派人找一下，实在找不到再报警，毕竟报警闹大了对公司也不好，他还是很看重钱的。”

“好，我知道了。”

“哥……”

“嗯？”

电话那头沉默了片刻，过了好一会金厉旭才重新开口，“崔始源这个人，你小心一点。”

金钟云握着电话的手越来越紧，片刻后轻声回了一句“嗯。”

早上醒来的时候，金钟云看见手机上昨晚金厉旭发来的消息，他早就知道金厉旭和金希澈的关系，但是在他印象里他们一直不和，所以当金厉旭向他了解最后一次联系金希澈的情况时，他还是多问了一嘴，然后便得到了金希澈失踪的消息，这个时候那把突然寄来的钥匙也重新浮上了脑海。

他看着厨房里的背影，之前有过的念头，又一次抑制不住的抬了头，崔始源仿佛感受到他的目光一般，转身对着他回了个笑容，笑得明朗坦荡，眼里的爱意毫不吝啬，金钟云深吸了一口气，将抬起的念头，强行的压制在脑海深处。

两个人收拾完屋子便启程回去了，随着生命的逝去，故乡的一切过往就再与金钟云无关，他可以随时开启一段属于他的全新生命旅程，而在这段旅程里，只要他愿意，就永远有一个人陪他一起，这个人就是崔始源。

崔始源大手几乎在每一次红绿灯停靠时都会附在金钟云的手上，惹得金钟云嘲笑了他好多次幼稚，崔始源也只是顶着两个酒窝笑而不语。

或许是愉快的时光总是过得很快，回去的路程总觉得快了很多，车子停在金钟云家楼下的时候，金钟云叫崔始源先回去，自己要去一趟酒吧，崔始源便听话的下了车，“早去早回，等你回来吃饭。”

两个人就如所有普通情侣一般，连暂时作别都要搞的难舍难分，最终还要在一记缠绵深吻下依依惜别，崔始源站在楼下看着金钟云开着车逐渐消失，脸上的笑容也跟着不见了。

他拿出手机，戴上了耳机，打开了一个录音文件，耳机里播放的内容正是早上金钟云和金厉旭的通话内容。崔始源早在第一次在金钟云家过夜时就在他的手机上安装了窃听插件，这种插件在一些黑科技论坛上很容易就买到，一般人不常查看自己手机的开发者功能，很难会发现自己被装了窃听。

不仅如此，金钟云的所有通话以及短信记录，崔始源一样可以看到，他对金钟云的生活轨迹可谓是了如指掌，在他眼里，金钟云就如一只金丝雀，最好的归宿就是他为他打造的精致牢笼。

崔始源边听录音边回到了店里，金希澈还在地下冰柜冻着，他得将他处理掉，毕竟从录音的内容来看，金希澈目前是他眼里最大的麻烦，以及他那个比他精明了许多的弟弟金厉旭。

崔始源叫了辆车回到了店里，他的车一直停在附近，就是为了方便他随时要处理些什么，尸块被冷冻后变得更容易处理，他拿出保温箱，将几块尸块放了进去，他没有打算一次全部处理干净，只是先拿了些躯干部分，分几次来做也不会太引人注目。

只是，人生总是充满了意外，崔始源怎么也没有想到，他刚拎着保温箱从地下室走上来，店门的风铃就响了起来，一个熟悉的脸庞出现了他的眼前。

“不好意思，我看门开着，以为营业了，我只是路过打算买杯咖啡，好巧啊崔先生。”

“真巧，李医生。”崔始源礼貌的跟李赫宰打了个招呼，十分自然的将保温箱放在了柜台下面，“您要喝什么？”

“一杯冰美式，一杯冰可可。”

“两杯的口味相差得还挺大的。”

“嗯，冰可可是我的。”

“您还有朋友要过来？”

“没，是我要去看他。”李赫宰没有继续解释的意思，崔始源也十分识相的没有继续问，很快两杯饮料就做好了，李赫宰拿着两杯饮料出了门，崔始源也再次拿起保温箱出了门，将保温箱放在后备箱的时候，李赫宰的车从他的车旁经过，透过车窗对他微微点了点头。

崔始源看着他和自己要去的方向一致，有些惊讶，在原地停留了下再次将保温箱从车上拿了下来，又将金希澈放回了冰柜里。

一番折腾后，崔始源看了看时间决定今天暂且放弃，便打算去超市买些菜，等金钟云回来一起吃晚饭。

此时金钟云正坐在金厉旭面前，看着金厉旭查到的资料，有关于金希澈的，也有关于崔始源的。

“所以，你的意思是金希澈的失踪和始源有关？”

“我只是怀疑。”

“证据呢？”

面对金钟云的提问，金厉旭哑口无言，他的确没有任何证据，关于崔始源他唯一查到的就是那个疗养院，但是以崔始源母亲的状态，他问不出任何有用的信息，一切都只是他的猜测。

“我还没有找到证据，只是你不觉得很巧吗？崔始源出现后金希澈就再也没有露过面，还有他从一开始就一直围在你身边，你不觉得他是别有用心吗？”

“追我的人很多啊，你不也是吗？”金钟云的话没有给金厉旭留半点的情面，直接刺向他心里最软的一块。金厉旭从金钟云刚在酒吧演出的时候就陪在他身边，他被金钟云舞台上的魅力深深吸引，他几乎替他挡掉了所有找他麻烦的人，以金厉旭目前的势力来看，他完全可以去捧一个更年轻听话的歌手，但是他选择留在金钟云身边，哪怕对方只是把他当成一个工作伙伴，甚至连朋友都不算，在这场单人的爱情戏码里，他始终是最卑微的那一个。

卑微到现在对方为了维护自己的心上人，可以毫不犹豫的把刀刺向他，金厉旭没再说话，两个人的谈话也到此为止，金钟云见状也就离开了，他有些懊恼自己说了那样的话，只是在看到金厉旭拿出了崔始源的资料的时候，一股无名火便窜了上来，他不喜欢别人干预他的生活，同样也不喜欢有人打扰他在乎的人，而金厉旭调查崔始源的行为在他看来便是最大的叨扰，于是也就无意间说了那句伤人的话。其实对他而言金厉旭更像一个弟弟，是一个他不敢也不会轻易发展成情人的关系的存在，所以对于对方对自己的心意，哪怕他一直知道，他也始终装聋作哑，可是现在，崔始源的出现，把这一切都打破了。

金钟云坐在车里脑子很乱，他拿着金厉旭给他的资料，看到上面关于崔始源的信息，虽然并没有什么负面的情况，但是有些东西一旦出现了就会变成一根刺，即使你不刻意触摸，也会让人觉得不适，犹豫了好久，最终他还是启动了车，朝着资料上所写的疗养院开去。

崔始源回家的时候，金钟云还没有回来，他给金钟云发了消息，告诉自己晚上打算做什么，金钟云始终没有回复，等崔始源做好了饭，天也就黑了，金钟云依然没有给他回任何消息，他只好坐在客厅里等，不知道等了多久，终于传来了开门的声音。

“怎么这么晚？饿了吧，我去热热菜。”

“嗯。”金钟云点了点头，没再说什么，回到卧室换下了身上衣服，刚好崔始源的饭菜也热好了，两个人的晚饭也总算开始了。崔始源给金钟云盛了碗汤，金钟云接过汤，放在了一旁，缓缓地开口说道，“始源，我今天去见了你母亲。”

崔始源的手顿了一下，片刻后又恢复到了常态，“你怎么知道她在哪？”

“厉旭说的。”

“他查了我？”

金钟云点了点头，继续问道“她病了吗？”

“嗯，她病了，不认人。”

“你常去看她？”

“偶尔，她不太喜欢见到我。她有跟你说什么吗？”

“你觉得她会跟我说什么吗？”

“我怎么会知道。”崔始源低头喝了口汤，眼里的神色渐渐冷了下来。

“她什么都没说，就是看我一直笑。”

“她一直这样。”

“不过，回来的路上，我突然想起一件事。”

“什么？”

“你还记得那天，你第一次出现在我家门口的情况吗？你说你去见了一个人。是去见她吗？”

“对啊，她情况不太好，我便连夜过去看了看，怎么了？”

“没怎么，但是我好像在那之前，从来没有告诉过你我家的地址，对吗？”

空气瞬间安静了下来，客厅里没有半点声音，崔始源这才想到那天他在疗养院门口抽了一晚上的烟，脑子里只有一个想法就是想见到金钟云，于是便出现在了他的门口，一时的冲动，让他忽略了金钟云还没有告诉过他地址的这件事，后面两人进展过于顺利，也就让他把这件事彻底扔到了脑后，他以为他们都忘了，只是没想到，有些记忆并不是遗忘，是暂且被搁置到了一旁，一旦在某一个瞬间被人重新提起，便唤醒了所有与之相关的记忆。

崔始源始终没有回答金钟云的话，金钟云也没有再追问，他安静的喝完了汤，便回到了卧室，留崔始源一个人坐在客厅里，对着满桌的菜，看着他们逐渐变凉，就像夜晚的气温一般，夜越深，也就越冷。

——TBC


	11. 第十一章

第十一章

金钟云从家里出来的时候，崔始源已经不在屋子里，他不知道是什么时候离开的，整整一夜崔始源没有给过他半句解释。金钟云一个人在卧室辗转反侧，盯着外面逐渐变亮的天空，他想要听到崔始源的回答，又害怕听到回答，他不知道那个答案是将他们紧紧相连，还是将其中一个人推出门外，但是没想到，崔始源却始终没有敲响他的门。

金钟云反复拿出手机又放回，最终没有拨通崔始源的电话，一个人窝在客厅的沙发上，心里竟然有些空荡，他一夜未睡，此刻头疼的厉害，他习惯性的拿药吃，却发现不知道什么时候药盒已经空了，他这才意识到，从崔始源住进来开始他就没再碰过这些药，金钟云有些烦躁的扔了空空的药盒，随手抓了一件外套，便出了门。

李赫宰很少会在早上看到金钟云，所以当金钟云顶着一头乱发站在自己家门口时他还是有些惊讶的，但是出于职业素养，他还是让金钟云进了门。

“喝咖啡吗？”

“我还没吃饭。”

“你什么时候在乎过这些了？”

金钟云被问的哑口无言，他什么时候在乎过自己吃没吃饭，是否空腹喝咖啡，明明和崔始源生活的时间还没多久，他就已经沾染了对方的习惯。

李赫宰见金钟云没回答，也没再多问，从冰箱拿了个三明治给对方，然后才递给他一杯黑咖啡。

金钟云接过咬了口，轻皱了眉，冷的。崔始源早上从来不让他吃冷的，对肠胃不好，又一次想到了崔始源，这让金钟云也没了什么食欲，他放下三明治喝了口咖啡，咖啡因可以缓解焦躁不安的情绪，一口黑咖入了食管，头疼好像也缓解了些，李赫宰拿了药给他，他接过就着咖啡一口吞了下去。

“刚才还不空腹喝咖啡呢，现在就用咖啡送地西泮，你可真厉害。”

“都是缓解焦虑的，有什么不行。”

“你说行就行呗，药拿完了可以走了吧。”

“我不走，我要看诊。”

“看诊麻烦预约。”

“李医生我发现你真的很冷漠，我们认识这么久了，我又是你的病人，再说我看诊又不是不给钱，你还赶我走？”

“你今天怎么这么多废话，出事了？”

金钟云沉默了，他抓过来一个抱枕抱在怀里，靠在了李赫宰的沙发上，或许是心理医生的专业原因，金钟云总觉得在李赫宰这里可以让他放松一些，当然这种安心感远远比不上崔始源。

又一次想到了崔始源，金钟云烦躁得将手中的抱枕扔了出去，刚好砸到了一旁的书架上，书架上的相框掉在了地上，李赫宰紧张的捡起相框，小心翼翼的擦拭着上面的照片，然后又重新放回了原来的位置，转身走到金钟云面前，神色更冷漠了一些，

“我警告你别在我这发疯。”

“我不是故意的。”金钟云可以看到李赫宰眼中克制的愤怒，但是毕竟错在他，他便道了个歉。

“你到底有什么事？你不是好了吗？那位崔先生呢？”

“崔先生……就是这位崔先生。”

“他怎么了？”

“我觉得他有很多事情瞒着我。”

“这很正常啊，这个世界哪有一个人对另一个人是完全坦诚的。”

“不是那种隐瞒，有人跟我说他是一个很危险的人，你懂吗？”

“你觉得他危险吗？”

“我？”金钟云回忆了下这段时间和崔始源在一起的点点滴滴，崔始源对他的好是他在母亲去世后，就再没体会过的。他就像一个珍宝，被崔始源百般呵护，崔始源就像一只雄狮，用温暖有力的舌头舔舐着他的伤口，给了他一个温暖的怀抱，至于危险，他从未察觉到。

“你不觉得危险就可以了，这是你们两个人的事。”

“但是他有可能伤害了别人。”

金钟云的话音刚落，李赫宰就笑了出来，他喝了口咖啡坐在金钟云的对面，眼镜被热咖啡蒙上了一层水汽，他摘下眼镜，拿起一旁的手帕，仔细地擦了擦眼镜，边擦便说道，“认识你这么久，第一次觉得你可能还是个好人。”

“我不像吗？”

李赫宰重新戴上眼镜，手指将眼镜向上推了推，“你是好人还是坏人，跟我没有任何关系，我也不在乎，作为你的医生，如果你是想听一下我的建议的话，那我只能说，感情是两个人事，也只能是两个人。”

“那你呢？认识你这么久从来没听你说过你自己的事，你一直戴着的戒指和刚刚那张照片上的男孩，你的爱人？”

“对，我喜欢的人。”

“他不在这吗？”

“他不在了。”李赫宰喝光了杯中的咖啡，他还是不太喜欢这种苦涩感，便起身拿了糖。

“崔始源也很喜欢往咖啡里放很多糖，他的口味和他长相真的很不符合。”

“你喜欢他吗？”

金钟云沉默了片刻，点了点头。

“那就足够了。喜欢的人在你身边，其他的还有什么可考虑的。你本来也不是什么好人，何必操着一颗兼济天下的心，虚伪的有点恶心。”

“后半段话可以不用说的李医生。”

“你是一个聪明人，如果你不想让他靠近，他又怎么可能步步为营；在我看来你也是拿枪的那个人，你故意把枪扔了，然后跑到他面前告诉他你很怕，不是吗？你把自己脆弱的地方袒露给他，他才有机会给你疗伤，不是吗？现在你过来告诉我，你觉得他危险，无非也是想让我给你一个你想要的答案，不是吗？金钟云，狡猾的人是你才对吧。”

金钟云细长的凤眼轻弯，喝光了杯中剩下的咖啡，李赫宰超乎常人的冷漠，反倒让金钟云舒服了许多，尽管那些话听起来很冷酷，但是不得不承认，他并没有自己以为的那么善良，或许就如李赫宰所说，崔始源之所以能够向自己靠近，也是因为自己在一点点的对他卸下防备，如果说崔始源是别有用心，那自己恐怕也在下意识的成为了一个共犯，他们终究是相似的人。

“谢谢你李医生，我走了。”

“记得给我转账。”

金钟云挥了挥手，就出了门，李赫宰看了眼时间，觉得还早，便打算再去休息一会，还没走两步，就听见有人按门铃，他以为是金钟云落下了什么东西，便去给人开了门，“你怎么又……”

话还没说完，腹部就传来一阵酥麻地疼痛，紧接着便陷入了一片灰暗，等再睁开眼的时候，眼前已经不是自己熟悉的环境，取而代之的是一个类似地下室的空间，而自己被关在了一间小储藏室内，手上挂着一根粗大的锁链，崔始源正坐在不远处的椅子上盯着他看，满眼的红血丝，就像一只困顿的野兽。

“崔先生？”

“李医生。”

“您这是什么意思？”

“钟云今天去见你了？”

“对，他来看诊。”

“今天不是他的看诊时间。”

“他是病人，他觉得他什么需要看诊就什么时候需要，这不是我能决定的，我只是个医生。”

崔始源没有继续回应，他起身从一旁的角落里拿起一个保温箱，正是那天李赫宰见到的那一个。

“那天你来我店里，是为了什么？”

“我说过，路过。”

“那你都看到什么了？”

“我看到崔先生拿了一个和你手上相同的保温箱，然后放进了后备箱，就是这样。”

“就这样？”

“不然您觉得我应该知道什么？”

崔始源打开了保温箱，里面的尸块露了出来，李赫宰见了皱紧了眉，下意识的向后退了两步。

“现在你知道是什么了吧？”

“您这是什么意思？”

“钟云和你说了什么？”

“他跟我说你很危险。”

“你怎么说的？”

“我说，只要你不伤害他，那就不算对他有危险。但是现在看来您真的很危险。”

“我不会伤害他的，永远都不会。”

“我相信，但是不代表您不会伤害我，至少从你手里的尸块来看，我觉得对我而言您还是挺危险的。”

“你放心，我不会杀你，至少现在不会，我准备带钟云离开，但是离开之前，我需要一个人，替我抗下所有的罪。”

“您的意思是？”

“你现在看到这些……尸块，我会把他们埋进你家的后院，至于其他的东西，我想你家书房应该有地方放。”

“然后呢？我是不是要畏罪自杀？”

“你果然很聪明，我喜欢聪明人。”

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”

“我不喜欢让人死不瞑目。”

“您还怪贴心的。”

“钟云有没有跟你说其他什么？”

李赫宰思索了片刻，说了一句，“他说他喜欢你。”

崔始源的眼神瞬间变得柔和，眼里的光彩就像是少年无意间听到了暗恋对象喜欢的是自己一样得意。

李赫宰坐在地板上看着周遭的一切，墙壁上有些血迹，不知道是不是之前的人留下的，在这间充满了死亡气息的储藏间里，不知为何他却没有半点的恐惧，嘴角反倒轻轻扬起了一丝弧度。

——————TBC

快结束了


	12. 第十二章

第十二章

“赫宰，我们以后会结婚吗？”

“当然，我们会结婚，会有自己的家，我们还会有一个小院子，你喜欢种小树也好，花也好，到时候我会陪你浇水，我们还要养个小狗，让他满院子跑。”少年人相拥在树下，阳光打在他们的身上，美好又耀眼。

“妈我早就跟你说过了我和东海已经订婚了，我不相亲。”

“他是男人，你要他是吗？那我就死给你看！”女人说完就拿起桌上的刀抵在了自己的脖颈间，少年在门口听着屋内的争吵，红了眼眶，无名指上的戒指被他握得发疼，他紧咬着下唇逃离了那间屋子。

“东海，我就去相个亲，你等我，等我妈的情绪平复下来，我再跟她谈，你相信我，我们一定会在一起的，你等我好吗？”李东海点了点头，紧咬着嘴唇不让眼泪掉下来，他看着李赫宰空空的手指，将手默默的藏在了桌下，他相信眼前男人的每一句话，相信他会等到他回来，直到他在朋友那里听到了他要订婚的消息。

他无法相信这个让自己等待的男人，会穿着礼服站在别的女人身旁，他神情恍惚的出现在酒店礼堂，看着李赫宰和一个女人正在亲朋好友的觥筹交错下接受祝福，那是他曾向往过情景，他们订婚时，只是在一个破旧的教堂，只有他们两个人，李赫宰拿着一个银质的戒指套在了他的无名指上，戒指有些大，以至于期间还掉过一次，现在一想，好像都是不好的兆头呢。

李东海不知道他是怎么离开的那里，恍惚间他已经回到了他和李赫宰的那个小家，房子里空荡荡的，没有当初承诺的温馨，没有鲜花，没有宠物，就连做承诺的那个人他都给丢了，李东海坐在沙发上突然笑了出来，笑着笑着就泪流满面。

李赫宰第二天来的时候很开心，他母亲最近的状况好了很多，一场为了订婚典礼让她的情绪有所好转，他想之后有时间就可以好好和母亲谈了，到时候再和女方那边说清楚，虽然免不了挨顿打，但是为了他和东海的未来，他觉得一切都值得，但是当他开门迎面而来的不是李东海的拥抱，却是一股浓厚的血腥味，他循着味道打开了卫生间的门，李东海正躺在浴缸里，苍白的脸旁浸泡在血红色的液体里，李赫宰忙将他抱起，但是怀里的人早就冰凉，李赫宰看到他手腕上的花带，那是昨天订婚典礼酒店做的标记，来场的每个人都会有一个，他完全没有察觉到李东海有出现过，他抱着怀里的人，将身上的衣服一件件的披在李东海的身上，不断的叫着他的名字，但是冰冷的人始终没有给过他半点的回应。

李东海没有给他留下半个字，就这样带着他们的未来悄无声息的离开了。

从此以后李赫宰就变得冷漠了，退婚的时候他一言不发任由着女方和女方的家人对他拳打脚踢，离开家的时候也完全不顾母亲的嘶吼，他买下了一块墓地，将李东海安葬在了郊外的一个湖边，那边附近有一片咖啡园，李东海生前也曾想过开一家咖啡店。

在李东海的墓碑上，李赫宰给自己留了一半空白，他无数次想结束自己的生命，但是却始终没这个勇气，每当这个时候他就会拿着一杯冰美式和冰可可来到李东海墓前，告诉对方自己有多么的懦弱，一如当年一般。

李赫宰醒来的时候，眼角有些湿润，他又一次梦到了李东海，其实就像金钟云一样，他自己又何尝不需要药物来辅助入睡，能医不自治，他可以治疗别人心里的伤痛，但是却怎么都摸不到自己的伤痕。

咖啡香味弥漫在整间地下室，崔始源正在煮咖啡，李赫宰便开口讨要了一杯。

“可以给我加两颗糖吗？”崔始源抬眼看了他一眼，将糖罐递了过去。

“你好像一点都不害怕。”

“怕什么？怕死吗？当然怕，不然我早就死了。”

“在你眼里我是不是就是一个病人？”

“或许吧，但不是我的病人。有病的人有很多，不差你一个。”李赫宰喝了口咖啡，加了糖的咖啡曾经为李东海所不齿，李赫宰尝试过李东海喜欢的清咖，但是最后却还是放弃了，有些事情怎么努力它都是无法改变的，“其实我还是挺佩服你的，如果我有你一半……”

“一半什么？”

“一半……变态？”李赫宰搜索了半天词汇，最后说出了个变态，话音一落，两个喝着甜咖啡的男人都笑了出来，笑声回荡在地下室里，怎么听都像是好友攀谈。

“其实，我原本的计划里没有你。”

“但是呢？”

“但是，我看到钟云在犹豫不决的时候第一个寻求帮助的人是你。”

“你就因为这个原因要杀我？”

“对，可能你没办法理解，但是我希望他所有的选择第一个都是我。”

“我可真冤。”

“但是你好像并不怎么抗拒。”

李赫宰喝了口咖啡，沉默了片刻，继续说道，“我可以替你抗罪，甚至可以亲笔写遗书，有了遗书警方会更相信是我做的，但是我有一个要求。”

“什么？”

“我希望我死后可以葬在我指定的地方。”

“我为什么要信你？”

“我没有理由可以说服你，我只是给你提供了一个选择，至于怎么选是你的事情，你总不能让我来教你杀我吧？”

崔始源轻笑了一声，没有立刻答复对方，他看了一眼电脑上的画面，地图上的红点正在移动，崔始源便整理了下离开了，走到门口的时候顿了顿，又回去将李赫宰手上的锁链解开了，同时拿走了对方的通讯设备，把咖啡机留给了对方。

李赫宰举着咖啡杯道了声谢，崔始源这才锁上了地下室的门离开了。

到家的时候金钟云正坐在客厅，听见崔始源进门的声音，抬头望向他。崔始源抱着一些食材径直走向厨房，边走边若无其事的说着附近超市牛奶打折的消息，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样。

金钟云看不懂崔始源，他以为对方回来给自己一个解释，但是当他咨询完自己的心理医生，又去酒吧绕了一圈后，崔始源还是没有找过他，他不想再等了，便主动开了口。

“崔始源。”

“嗯？”

“你不打算跟我解释一下吗？”

崔始源停下了处理洋葱的手，转过了身，“我没有什么好解释的，就像你想的那样，我确实是故意接近你的，我从酒吧跟踪你回家，在你家楼下偷窥过你，所以知道你家位置。”

“你还会偷窥？你挺厉害啊，那你都看到过什么？”

“我看到你和别的男人做爱。”

“什么感觉？”

“想杀了那个人，然后再把你关起来。”

“变态。”

崔始源的话非但没有让金钟云觉得可怕，反倒是有些得意。大概是过往的每一段关系都太过随意，所以当一个愿意为你花心思的人出现时，就会觉得原来自己也是有被期待的。城市里的游魂太多，而金钟云只是其中一个，崔始源的出现填补了他残缺的部分，让他觉得自己是值得存在的。

缺爱的人对爱的渴望浓烈又带有独占性，长久以来金钟云靠性爱的快感来寻求自己的活着的迹象，对他来说生理性的高潮可以让他短暂的忘记疼痛，感受到活着的乐趣，但是崔始源给他带来的却不只是生理性的高潮，他爱他，疼他，包容他，最重要的是，在崔始源的世界里，自己是他的唯一。

就像李赫宰说的那样，不是崔始源在算计他，而是他在一点点的驯化崔始源，他把自己的伤口摊开在人面前，告诉对方‘我需要你’，当他们彼此需要的时候，他们自然就是彼此世界里的独一无二了。

归根结底，只有相似的人，才总是会相互吸引。

金钟云走到崔始源面前，从崔始源的口袋里掏出了手机，“你在我的手机里装了GPS对吗？”

崔始源点了点头，金钟云用崔始源的拇指解开了手机，手机屏幕是一张金钟云睡着的照片，金钟云看了嘴角微微扬起了一个弧度，举着手机继续说道“你还偷拍？”

“我只是觉得你很可爱。”

崔始源认真的样子有些好笑，让金钟云轻声笑了出来，他将手机还给了崔始源，转身出了厨房，“你还能不能做饭？”

“你不问了吗？”

“问完了。”

“就这样？”

“不然呢？你还有什么事情瞒我吗？”

“我……”话还没说完，崔始源的手机就响了起来，疗养院很少会直接打电话过来，果然崔始源刚接通，就慌忙出了门，金钟云见状也跟了上去，两个人乘着夜色一路行驶到郊区那家疗养院。

一进门便直奔那间熟悉的病房，病房内医生护士正在整理急救设备，病床上的人盖着一张白色布帘。崔始源走过去将白布掀起，母亲安逸的合着双眼，就像沉睡了一般。

“对不起，崔先生，我们尽力了。”

崔始源没有回应，握着女人冰凉的手一言不发，金钟云走到他身边，握着他的肩膀，让从未露出过脆弱一面的男人靠在了自己的怀里。

月光透过窗铺在地面，就像冰冷的海洋，将他们包围了起来，对崔始源来说，母亲是他一切的开始，他的生命，他的爱，以及他的罪恶。

——TBC


	13. 第十三章  最终章

-最终章有点长，其实可以分成两章，但是我觉得放在一起更合适一些

-这个系列灵感来源于我很喜欢一部音乐剧《蝶》，里面有一句词“地狱也好天堂也罢，只要相爱一场。”

-故事只是故事，现实中遇见类似的人，跑就是了，再帅也不行

-下个故事见

————————————————————————

第十三章

在疗养院的协助下，母亲遗体的火化工作进行的很顺利，崔始源带着母亲的骨灰回到了他们曾经的家。院子里的玫瑰花依然盛放得灿烂，每隔一段时间崔始源都会回来打理一下，但是这一次大概是他最后一次回来了。

“这里是你家？”金钟云看着屋内陈旧的摆设，虽然干净整洁，但是却没有半点烟火气。

“以前住的地方。”

“你妈妈真漂亮。”墙上挂着母亲的旧照，眉眼依稀和崔始源有些相似。

“她以前确实很美。”

崔始源将母亲的骨灰洒在了那小片玫瑰花园里，年少的执念与秘密在这一刻，随着这捧骨灰将永远深埋于地下。

金钟云走到他身旁，握住了他的手。虽然崔始源自始至终没落过一滴泪，但是他依然觉得他需要他陪在身边，就像那个夜晚他也需要崔始源一样。

他将头靠在崔始源的肩上，看着眼前这片鲜艳的玫瑰，玫瑰盛放得娇艳欲滴，配上刚刚消逝的生命，反倒是呈现了一抹哀艳的色彩。

“钟云。”

“嗯？”

“我们离开吧，离开这里。”

“去哪？”

“不知道，只是觉得这里好像没有什么值得留下的理由了。”

金钟云想了想，好像确实没有什么太深刻的记挂，他当初孤身一人离开家，也只不过是从一个城市漂泊到了另一个城市，就像一片浮萍，孤零零地在城市的夜里漂泊，直到崔始源的出现才将他紧紧地抓住了。

“好，离开吧。”

崔始源将金钟云揽在怀里，他有过担心，如果金钟云不答应他，他会怎样。他甚至冒出过一个危险的想法，不管金钟云的答案如何，他都会带走他。带他去只有他一个人的世界。

不过万幸的是，金钟云对他的感情要远远超过他所预估的，他听到了金钟云答案，心里不禁有些唾弃那个要伤害对方的自己。崔始源对金钟云的感情一直很矛盾，明明最不想伤害金钟云的那个人就是他，但是想把他揉碎打散的那人依然是他，长久以来的扭曲感，让他觉得只有将他撕碎，再重新拼凑，才能得到那一个只属于他自己的金钟云。

矛盾的感情一直在他的思绪里拉扯，但是慢慢地他发现金钟云和他一开始所想的并不完全一致，他比他想的要聪明，要果敢，也更决绝。

他们为彼此的未来做了一个简单的规划，金钟云甚至直接给金厉旭发了个消息，要辞掉酒吧的工作，金厉旭看见消息始终没有回复，他坐在车里，看着不远处相拥的两个人，目光深邃，手中握着牛皮纸袋被握得变形，袋子里装着一把洛克手枪，那是他专门让人搞来给金钟云防身的，但是没想到还没有送出去，就接到之前在金钟云家楼下守着的部下发来的消息，金厉旭原本觉得跟踪这种事，如果被金钟云知道了，免不了一番争吵，一不小心对方就有可能跟自己决裂。

所以在做过一次之后，他并不想再跟一次，但是崔始源这个人他又实在不放心，于是便还是让人再一次跟了过去，自己也在拿到了牛皮纸袋后，按照部下发来的定位开车跟了过来。

他对这所房子不陌生，崔始源的资料上有写过这里，他之前也派人来询问过周围的邻居，但是大家对崔始源的评价意外好得一致。

手机屏幕始终停在金钟云发给他的辞职短信上，他犹豫了一会给金钟云回到，“哥要辞职可以，不过酒吧这边还有一笔账要结一下，方便的话你能过来一下吗？”

金钟云收到消息后，跟崔始源商量了下，两个人要离开也确实不是一件小事，很多东西要准备，其中资金尤其重要，更何况崔始源的店里此时还有一个大麻烦。

金钟云答应了金厉旭，说自己晚一些过去找他，两个人简单收拾了下便离开了这所老房子。临走之前，崔始源从小花园里摘下了一朵开的最美的玫瑰花送给了金钟云。

“就一朵啊？”

“嗯，独一无二的一朵。”

“摘下的花很快就枯萎了。”

“干枯的花不一定是不美的，只要你记住他最美的样子，哪怕它枯萎了，它也将永远在你的记忆里盛放。”

“你像你母亲一样喜欢玫瑰吗？”金钟云收下了这朵独一无二的花，拉着崔始源的手，两人一起朝外走去，玫瑰园的鲜花漫过了院墙，露出几朵蜿蜒的枝丫，窥探着外面的世界。

“母亲很喜欢，我倒是还好，不过我之前在书里看过一段话，说是‘玫瑰与蛇本是一体，到了夜晚，面颊鲜红的蛇缠着玫瑰色的鳞片。’玫瑰的鳞片闪闪，蛇也变得可爱了几分，他们纠缠，流血，相爱，我很喜欢那种感觉，是不是有点奇怪。”

“没有，我也很喜欢。”

崔始源握住金钟云的手，放在唇边轻碰了一下，“谢谢你，谢谢你接受了我的奇怪。”

“那我是不是也要谢谢你，你也接受了全部的我。”

他们相视一笑，浓烈的爱意在彼此的眼波中流转，两个人毫不顾忌的在街边拥吻，期间路过的人频频用奇怪的眼神看向他们，也没有影响分毫。缠绵了好一会他们才上了车，开始准备离开的事宜。

金钟云直接去了酒吧，崔始源自然也就回到了店里，解开锁链的李赫宰，没有半点想要逃出去的想法，崔始源回来的时候他正悠闲的喝着咖啡。

“我应该再给你留一些CD的。”

“那就更好了。”李赫宰没有一丝的恐惧感，在狭小的地下室内处的悠然自在。

“我要走了。”

“所以我终于要死了吗？”

“还好我不是一个变态杀人魔，不然遇见你这样的猎物还真是怪无趣的。”

“你竟然不是，那真的可惜了。”崔始源被李赫宰的态度逗得笑了出来，他觉得如果不是在这样的情境下，或许他们可以成为友人。

“我答应你的要求，我可以帮你葬在你想停留的地方，不过我需要你做一件事。”

“什么？”

“写一封认罪书。”

“可以，但是你有没有想过，未必会有人查到这，这个城市每天都有人消失，又有几个人真的被找到过呢？”

“以防万一，我不想给自己留麻烦。”

李赫宰耸了耸肩，一脸的无所谓，他不在乎他是否背负罪名，他的人生早在爱人离开的时候就已经结束了，他按照崔始源的口述写了认罪书，崔始源又将这封信送到了李赫宰的家里。

或许人总是在事情快结束的时候放松警惕，崔始源全然没有察觉从他离开咖啡店开始，一直有一辆车在跟着他。

金厉旭将金钟云叫去了酒吧，但是自己却始终跟着崔始源，他看崔始源回了酒吧，没过多久便出来了，于是就跟了上去，当他的车停在李赫宰家门口的时候，金厉旭的疑惑更深了。他是知道李赫宰的存在的，也调查过李赫宰的背景，所以尽管从没来过，也认得这是李赫宰的家。

“他为什么会来这？”金厉旭暗自腹诽，没过多久就见崔始源从里面出来了，再次回到了店里，这一次金厉旭下了车，悄悄的跟了上去。

店里空无一人，金厉旭注意到储藏室的方向，心里有一种莫名的危险感涌了上来，直觉告诉他那里藏着崔始源的秘密，他蹑手蹑脚的下了储藏室，在门口听到了李赫宰与崔始源的对话。

“所以你还没有告诉金钟云你杀了他前炮友的事情？”

“没这个必要。”

“原来在你心里杀人也不是那么轻松的一件事。”李赫宰一句话道破了崔始源一直以来的芥蒂。

就像他自己说的那样，他不是一个变态杀人魔，他只是在用自己的方式保护自己所爱的人，道德感长久以来始终折磨着他，他毫无保留的爱上了一个人，甘愿为他付出所有，但是却无法保证对方是否能接受他的所有，哪怕金钟云说过不在乎他的奇怪，但是沾了鲜血的爱终归还是太过沉重了，他还没有那么的自信。

“你打算让我怎么死？”

“你得死的像自杀。”

“那除了吃药没别的了，割腕……我不敢，我不如他。”李赫宰的神色暗淡了些，对于死这件事，他始终少了那么一点勇气，都说活着比死难，但是却总有些人在生不如死，又不敢去死，最后只能活着受折磨。

崔始源拿了一个小盒子交给了李赫宰，里面放了一些药，是在李赫宰的家里精心搭配的，李赫宰是学医的自然一看就明白了。他跟崔始源要了杯咖啡，最后提了一个要求，“这是下葬的地址，还有一个要求，我要一杯冰可可和一杯冰美式。”

“好。”

话音落，李赫宰就接过了咖啡，刚要入口，就看见一个人走进了储藏室，手里拿着一把枪。

金厉旭在门口听到了两个人的谈话，给金钟云发了一条消息，算着时间金钟云也快到了，便走了出来。

“崔先生，你比我想的还要厉害一些啊。”金厉旭得意的看着崔始源，手中原本给金钟云准备的洛克枪，此刻正举在崔始源面前。

崔始源看见金厉旭眼里闪过一丝慌乱，他上前走了一步，将李赫宰挡在了身后，他不清楚金厉旭的为人，但是却不想有人因为自己而受伤，明明是个加害者，却在不经意间露出保护的姿态，李赫宰看着崔始源的背影，轻声叹了个口气，‘原本不该是这样的人生的。’

“没想到金先生还有跟踪人的癖好？”

“原本没有的，不过还好我新增加了这个习惯，不然真是错过了好多啊。你杀了金希澈？”

金厉旭单刀直入，崔始源也没有反驳，便如实告诉了关于金希澈的事情。金厉旭并不在乎金希澈的死活，他只是对于崔始源比他想象的更危险这件事而十分兴奋，他走向崔始源，手中的枪渐渐抵在崔始源的眼前，漆黑的枪膛宛若要给所有罪恶画上一个句号，金厉旭拨开保险栓，枪膛早就装了消音器，所以他根本不担心在这里杀死一个无亲无故的人。

他处理死人的能力可远比崔始源要高明得多。

“不过你放心，我不会杀你，毕竟人还不全。”金厉旭转身就看金钟云走了进来，他早就瞥到门口的身影，便知道是金钟云到了，于是才问了更多关于崔始源杀人的细节，金希澈、朴正洙，包括此刻还在场的李赫宰，事无巨细，金钟云听得清清楚楚。

金钟云径直走向崔始源，死死的盯着他，牙齿一直咬着下唇，崔始源可以清晰的看到他的下唇已经开始渗出了血丝。

“为什么不告诉我？”

“对不起。”

“为什么要杀人？”

“我想保护你。”

崔始源回答的果断没有半点犹豫，无论手段如何，他对金钟云的爱从未有过半分动摇。

金钟云不再说话，他有些失力的靠在一旁的桌子上，金厉旭上前要扶住他，却被他避开了。

躲开的动作落在金厉旭的眼里就像一根刺一样再次扎到了心里，他拉过金钟云的手，将手中的枪放在了金钟云的手心，“我给你一个选择，要么我把他送到警局，要么你自己来解决。”

“你让我杀人？”

“你不敢我可以帮你，或者你可以选择把他送进监狱。”

金钟云握着枪看着崔始源，崔始源始终没说一句话，就只是平静的等着金钟云的决定，似乎从一开始就是这样，他总是在等待金钟云的每一个决定。

金钟云将枪放在了桌子上，深吸了一口气对金厉旭说道，“厉旭，放了我们，好吗？”

金厉旭愣了片刻，轻声笑了出来，这样的结果他从刚才金钟云躲开他开始就预料到了。他再次拿过那把枪对准了崔始源，金钟云挡在崔始源面前，将枪口抵着自己，“这里有三个人，要么你都杀了，要么让我们走。”

金钟云的眼里从未有过的坚决，金厉旭隐忍着愤怒，额头的青筋凸显着他内心的愤懑，他的手指始终微微颤抖，放在扳机上，始终无法扣下去。

“走。”僵持了片刻，金厉旭还是放下了举着枪的手，轻声的吐出一个字。

金钟云忙拉着崔始源离开，转身的瞬间，金厉旭的手再次举了起来，没有半点犹豫朝着崔始源的方向开了枪，几乎是同时，走在后面的李赫宰喊了一声，金钟云才有机会推开了崔始源，不过子弹还是打在了崔始源的肩膀上，鲜血瞬间涌了出来，金钟云红了眼，操着拳头便打了过去，金钟云的拳头是在无数打架求生中练出来的，拳拳到肉，没有半点的情面，没几下就把金厉旭打的满脸伤痕，金厉旭却始终没有回手。

“你特么的是不是有病？”

“我有病还是你有病，金钟云。你特么要和一个变态在一起，你疯了吗？”

“我疯了，他也不正常，我们两个人绝配，管你屁事，看在过去的情分上咱好聚好散，不好吗？”

“这个世界上，只有你死我活，没特么好聚好散，只要我活着我就不会让你跟他安宁的，你杀了我啊？你不是说你们一样吗？”

银色的洛克枪沾上了血迹，显得尤为的嗜血，金钟云颤抖着握着那把金厉旭递给他的枪，金厉旭握住枪膛对准了自己的额头，一双大眼睛死死的盯着金钟云，仿佛要穿透他一般。

一旁的李赫宰正在用有限的工具给崔始源止血，地下室内一时安静的只剩下崔始源细微的呻吟，和金钟云自己的心跳声。

时间仿佛静止在这一刻，他的手指僵硬的放在了扳机上，脑子里始终放映着过往的一幕幕，被强暴的的雨天，被羞辱的片段，打伤继父落荒而逃的大雨，以及和崔始源相遇后每一幕温暖的片段，每一个笑容，每一次被保护被珍视的温暖，以及那场雨夜的旖旎和止不住的心动。

枪声响起的瞬间，李赫宰停下了手中的工作，崔始源挣扎地起了身，他看着金钟云站了起来，淡蓝色的衬衫上盛开了一朵娇艳的玫瑰，金钟云的手上、脸上沾满了鲜血，他眼眶通红，眼泪止不住的往下流，但是看见崔始源却又笑了出来，又哭又笑的样子有些荒诞，崔始源在李赫宰的搀扶下走到了金钟云面前，将人抱在了怀里。

“对不起……”崔始源不断说着对不起，金钟云也只是安静的在他怀里，一言不发，但是崔始源可以感觉到他的身体在发抖，他一直想保护，珍视的人，最终还是变成了和他相似的样子。

他的玫瑰终究还是缠绕上了毒蛇，他还是把他彻底地拉进了自己的世界，从此再也不能分离。

金厉旭的尸体是由李赫宰来处理的，三个人中受伤的受伤，失神的失神，反倒是原本应该是被害者的李赫宰最为冷静，于是他便主动提出处理尸体，并且将金厉旭的尸体也埋进了自家后院，按他的话说，这样日后一旦被发现了，警方也就不会细查了，一份认罪书，两具尸体，小城市的警方拿到这种程度的证据，大概率就会直接结案。

处理完尸体后，他又从家里拿了些药品，给崔始源治疗了伤口，

“谢谢。”

“各取所需罢了，倒也不必这么客气。”

“你还打算死吗？”

“不然呢？我在这给你献爱心吗？”李赫宰的态度倒是没有半点的改变，这倒让两个人也宽慰了许多。

一段突如其来的插曲好不容易结束了，崔始源和金钟云对这个城市也再没有半点的牵挂，他们回家拿了些钱和必需品，便打算离开了。

临走前，他们载着李赫宰，做了一杯冰美式和冰可可来到了李东海的墓前，李赫宰在上车之前吃了崔始源给他的药，药效没那么快发作，他还来得及给李东海最后擦拭一遍墓碑。

金钟云将两杯饮料放在了墓碑前，看着李赫宰坐在墓碑旁对李东海说话，

“对不起，我总是来的这么晚，但是你放心，我最终一定会回到你身边。”话说完，他亲吻了一下墓碑上的照片，照片上的男孩笑的好看，仿佛从未离开过一样。没过多久，李赫宰就靠在墓碑旁缓缓地闭上了眼睛。

崔始源按照李赫宰的吩咐，将他葬在了李东海身旁。天色逐渐暗了下去，做完所有事之后，两个人也终于要离开了。

他们没有选择坐飞机，而是来到了码头，海上映着一轮弯月，崔始源拉着金钟云的手，在码头等着预定好的船。

“钟云，上了船我就不会再让你离开了，所以你现在还有得选。”

金钟云握住崔始源的手，放在唇边，轻轻亲了一下，“不是你让我选，是我让你选才对。我们共有一份罪恶，余生你恐怕都要和我纠缠在一起了，上了船后我是不会轻易放手的，所以，崔始源，你现在还有得选。”

月光下，金钟云的眼眸明亮，精致地脸庞此刻说着这些话反倒带了一份妖艳，崔始源低头吻了他一下，红嫩的舌头在唇边轻舔，似乎对这个吻还有些意犹未尽。两个人的选择不言而喻，十指紧扣的两人望着远方，他们的船笛声从远方传了过来。

在那个地下室里，在枪声响起的瞬间，在鲜血迸射到脸上的片刻，金钟云仿佛看见了一束光，照亮了阴暗的地下室，也灼热了他整颗心。

病态又浓烈的爱在海面上肆意盛放，他们注定不会平淡一生，但是他们拥有相同的罪恶，共生共死，缠入骨髓，谁都不肯放手。哪怕未来有一天爱会生厌，他们也会彼此相拥，然后在对方的背上插上一把冷兵器，让血肉交融,让爱恨交汇，然后就此，同归于尽。

——END


End file.
